La culpa es del alcohol
by AzCevFan
Summary: Sehrazat recibe una llamada en su móvil para ir a buscar a Onur que está borracho en un bar. Ellos no están juntos aún, ella sigue dudando por la famosa noche negra.
1. Chapter 1

**Esto es lo que pasa cuando una empieza a divagar y la verdad es que tenía ganas de escribir una historia en la que me relajara un poco. Fue prevista para un solo capítulo, pero al leerla se darán cuenta de que tendrá algunos más... en fin, espero que les guste! **

**La culpa es del alcohol**

Sehrazat terminó de juntar todo lo que habían utilizado en la cena y lo llevó a la cocina. No estaba tan cansada, y adoraba poder hacer cosas en su casa, sobre todo porque no tenía la obligación de hacerlas siempre, ya que contaba con la ayuda de Mihriban.

Pero esta vez la había enviado a la cama y también a Kaan y se había quedado limpiando un poco…

Cuando estaba a punto de terminar, escuchó que su móvil vibraba y la llamada venía de un número desconocido. Pensó en no atender, quizá era alguien queriendo venderle algo… y no estaba de humor para eso… pero a esa hora era raro…

-Diga…- dijo sin pensar mucho más- si, soy yo… ¿quién? ¿Onur? Pero… sí… está bien… deme la dirección…- dijo y anotó en un papel- está bien, estaré allí en un momento… - dijo y cortó la comunicación.

Suspiró con cansancio y sacudió la cabeza. Pensó en llamar a don Kerem, quizá a él le correspondiera ir a buscarlo más que a ella. Puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Hasta cuándo seguiría él con eso? ¿estaría tan borracho?

El dueño de un bar la había llamado, le había dicho que Onur estaba borracho y que necesitaba que lo fuera a buscar. El hombre la había llamado a ella porque Onur no había hecho otra cosa que repetir su nombre y había encontrado su nombre entre los contactos…

No lo pensó demasiado, le avisó a Mihriban y se abrigó para salir.

Cuando llegó al bar no lo vio y se acercó a la barra para preguntarle al hombre que la atendía…

-Disculpe, hace un rato recibí un llamado… vengo a buscar a Onur…- dijo y el hombre asintió y sacudió la cabeza. Le indicó una esquina, en donde Onur estaba casi dormido, con la cabeza contra la pared. Parecía muy borracho…

Sehrazat se acercó despacio, observándolo. Quería saber hasta donde él se podría aprovechar de una situación como esta…

-Onur…- dijo en voz alta, para que él volviera en sí.

-Sehrazat…- dijo y sonrió- viniste…

-¿Qué más podía hacer? Me llamaron… no iba a dejarte aquí…- ella estaba algo fastidiada, ella quería intentar alejarlo de su vida, y él no hacía otra cosa que inventar excusas para acercarse.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? - le preguntó con la lengua trabada.

-Onur… no vine a beber contigo… vine a buscarte… nos vamos a tu casa…- le dijo y extendió sus manos para indicarle que se pusiera de pie.

-¿Vamos a casa? - le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Levántate…- dijo ella y cuando vio que él no podía se agachó un poco para ayudarlo.

Onur la tomó de los hombros y miró sus labios de cerca. Se preguntó si ella se ofendería si él intentaba besarla, pero por la expresión de su mirada, se dio cuenta de que no era un buen momento…

Caminaron con algo de dificultad hasta la puerta y, luego de apoyarlo contra la pared, ella le preguntó si había venido en auto.

-Sí… las llaves…- dijo y comenzó a tantear en sus bolsillos.

-Déjame…- le dijo ella y buscó por su cuenta.

Onur lanzó una carcajada divertida cuando sintió que ella hurgaba en sus bolsillos y levantó los brazos, dispuesto a dejarla hacer.

-Puedes seguir intentándolo…- le dijo y ella lo miró con fastidio.

-Ya basta, Onur…- dijo y extrajo las llaves del bolsillo delantero de su pantalón.

Él la acercó a su cuerpo, tomándola de la cintura y la miró de cerca.

-Te amo, Sehrazat…- le dijo y ella esquivó la mirada y se soltó del abrazo para ir a buscar el auto.

-Quédate aquí…- le dijo y en unos minutos volvió.

Lo ayudó a subir y cuando se agachó para acomodar sus pies, lo pescó mirando su escote…

-¿Qué puedo hacer? - le dijo a manera de disculpa y ella se mordió el labio con impotencia.

Manejó en silencio y creyó que él se había quedado dormido. Abrió un poco su ventanilla para que él se sintiera un poco mejor, pero él no dijo nada.

* * *

Cuando entraron a su casa, luego de que él encontrara a los tumbos su llave, ella lo llevó hasta arriba, hacia su habitación y lo sentó en su cama…

-Te prepararé un café…- le dijo y cuando se iba, él la tomó de la mano.

-Sehrazat…- le dijo y ella lo miró, esperando a que hablara.

-Dime…- le dijo y él tiró de su mano para atraerla.

-No puedo vivir sin ti…- le dijo él con una voz, que asombrosamente no sonaba a su estado de ebriedad.

-Onur…

-Déjame terminar…- le dijo y besó su mano con algo de torpeza.

-Deberías darte una ducha…- ella le cambió de tema.

-Si tú me acompañas…

-Lo único que podría hacer por ti es abrir el grifo… nivelar la temperatura…

-Mmmm no sé…- dijo él y sacudió la cabeza- mejor un café…

-Bien… te lo traeré…- dijo y se escapó, dejándolo un momento allí sentado.

Sehrazat bajó y tardó un poco en encontrar lo necesario para prepararle un café, escuchó el ruido de la ducha y de alguna forma agradeció que él se hubiera ido a duchar.

Subió un rato después y él no había salido del baño. Dejó el café sobre la mesita de noche y esperó un momento. Adentro no se escuchaba ningún ruido y Sehrazat comenzó a inquietarse.

-Onur… ¿estás bien? - le preguntó y no oyó ninguna respuesta.

El vapor de agua reducía la visibilidad cuando ella entró al baño, quería saber si él estaba bien.

Se preguntó si él no malinterpretaría todo, pero no le importó porque lo vio hecho un ovillo en el cubículo, tras la mampara traslúcida.

-Onur… - dijo y cerró la ducha para que él reaccionara.

Tomó una toalla blanca y él la miró desde donde estaba.

-Déjame… necesito sentirme limpio para ti…- le dijo él y ella alzó una ceja.

-Harás que tu casa se inunde, Onur… mejor sal…- le dijo ofreciéndole la toalla.

-No quiero…- dijo y ella no pudo evitar sonreír, al ver el gesto casi aniñado de él.

-Vamos, Onur… levántate que te ayudaré…- le dijo y él se puso de pie y sonrió al ver que ella desviaba la mirada y colocaba la toalla alrededor de su cintura y la anudaba.

-Sehrazat…- le dijo y miró sus labios.

-Dime…- le dijo ella y se perdió en sus ojos, parecía más lúcido.

-¿Algún día me perdonarás? - le preguntó y ella suspiró.

-Onur…

-Por favor… necesito saber si aún tengo esperanzas contigo…

-Onur…

-Sé como me llamo… dime algo más… por favor… me estoy muriendo por ti… ¿me hablarás otra vez de aquella noche?

-Onur…- dijo otra vez ella y él miró sus labios y no pudo evitar acercarse. Ella supo lo que venía pero su cuerpo le impidió moverse, y él cerró la distancia entre ambos y la besó húmedamente.

Onur suspiró y sintió las manos de ella en su cintura. La apretó entre sus brazos y ahondó el beso. Ella le permitió el acceso a su boca y él la exploró con suavidad al principio. Sehrazat era incapaz de moverse y lo único que pudo hacer fue responderle.

El beso duró un par de minutos intensos y luego ella se separó y bajó la vista avergonzada.

Él la tomó de la cara y ella lo miró con algo de vergüenza. Él intentó volver a besarla, pero cuando sus labios casi la tocaban, ella colocó la mano entre ambos y se mordió el labio.

-Ya basta, Onur… por favor…- le dijo y él entrecerró los ojos.

Sehrazat giró en redondo y salió del baño. Quería irse, escaparse de todo, pero supo que no podía dejarlo solo hasta asegurarse de que estaba bien…

Él caminó un poco a los tumbos detrás de ella y se acostó en la cama. Ella se quedó a un costado casi sin mirarlo.

-Huele bien…- dijo él cuando ella le acercó el café y lo tomó de un sorbo.

-Estarás bien…

-¿Te quedarás a cuidarme? - le preguntó.

-No es necesario…

-Yo creo que sí…- le dijo él y sonrió.

-Pues… no…- dijo y alzó la ceja.

-Por favor… además… no permitiré que te vayas sola a esta hora… te quedas… dormiré en el sofá…- dijo y se levantó

-Es una tontería… Onur…

-Bien… pero te quedarás…

Sehrazat no contestó, planeaba irse de todas formas, cuando él se durmiera. Total, al día siguiente probablemente no recordara nada…

Onur cerró los ojos y ella se sentó a su lado en la cama.

Ella se quedó mirándolo un buen rato y luego se desperezó, realmente había sido un largo día…

Se apoyó en el respaldo de la cama y perdió la noción del tiempo…

Se despertó cuando sintió que un rayo de sol la incomodaba. Se encontró apretada entre los brazos de Onur. Él la abrazaba por detrás y Sehrazat abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando advirtió que la toalla estaba delante de ella y Onur respiraba plácidamente cerca de su oído…

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos hoy! Espero que les haya gustado! Espero comentarios! Gracias!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Sehrazat inspiró hondo, se movió apenas, porque tenía pánico de que él se despertara. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado? ¿Por qué había cometido el error de quedarse allí dormida y evidentemente en sus brazos?

Onur se movió un poco y ella sintió la erección matinal de él a través de la tela de su pantalón. Cerró los ojos y trató de controlarse, decidió que era mejor escaparse. Pero temió que él recordara algo, así que resolvió levantarse, prepararse un café y esperar a que él se despertara.

Con pesar se escurrió de entre sus brazos y giró para asegurarse de que él no se hubiera despertado. Su deseo la traicionó y sus ojos se permitieron el lujo de observarlo. Se mordió el labio, sabía que luego de aquella noche, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos un poco de romance.

Acomodó su ropa sin hacer caso de las sensaciones de excitación que abrumaban su cuerpo y cuando estaba por irse, volvió a mirarlo y bajó las escaleras, escapándose...

Onur sonrió sin poder evitarlo cuando la escuchó bajando. Él se había despertado primero esa mañana. La había visto durmiendo a su lado, inocentemente. Y claro, el deseo lo había asaltado, sin embargo, no se había aprovechado de la situación, solo se había acurrucado con ella para dormir y al parecer, algo había sucedido con la toalla luego… pero de eso no tenía recuerdo…

Creyó que oiría el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, pero eso no ocurrió. Lo que sí oyó fue el sonido del agua que corría y a ella abriendo y cerrando sus alacenas. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Se la imaginó viviendo allí con él, preparándole el desayuno luego de una noche intensa de amor…

Se levantó y se puso un bóxer. Pensó en vestirse, pero solo pasó un momento por el baño para lavarse la cara y cepillar sus dientes…

Sintió el suave aroma de su café favorito mientras bajaba las escaleras, frotándose los ojos y cuando Sehrazat lo vio, casi tiene un ataque.

-Sehrazat…- dijo aparentando sorpresa.

-Onur…- dijo ella y abrió la boca para seguir hablando, pero no pudo articular palabra. Sus ojos seguían traicionándola, no podía dejar de mirarlo.

-Creí que… pensé que te habías ido…- dijo solamente y ella asintió.

-Bueno, quería estar segura de que te sintieras bien… - dijo ella con nerviosismo. Él no parecía hacerse problema ni de su estado de casi desnudez, ni de que ella lo mirara, ni tampoco de que eso causara un efecto evidente en él…

-Estoy bien…- dijo y se acercó un poco a ella, que se retrajo, algo incómoda- siento lo de anoche…- agregó, bajando la vista- no sé que me pasó, estaba triste…

-Por suerte ya pasó…- dijo ella y tomó un sorbo de café.

-¿Puedo tomar un poco…? - dijo él y ella asintió.

-Es tu casa…- dijo y le alcanzó una taza.

-Eres tú, en mi casa, preparándome café… a la mañana… no estoy soñando, ¿verdad? - le dijo y ella sintió que él estaba demasiado cerca.

-Onur…- dijo casi colocando su taza entre ambos para evitar que él se acerque más.

-Sehrazat… dime…- le dijo y se acercó un poco más, tomando su taza y dejándola sobre la mesa del desayunador- ¿por qué te quedaste? - le dijo y ella sintió que las manos de él la tomaban por la cintura.

-Porque… porque tú me lo pediste…

-Eso es peligroso… y a la vez suena increíble…- le dijo él mirándola de cerca.

-Onur…- intentó ella- estabas mal, quería asegurarme de que no te pasara nada… es todo…- intentó racionalizar.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… porque… - dijo y él que la tenía sujeta por la cintura, deslizó sus manos hacia su cara y ella miró sus labios y humedeció los suyos.

-No pienses más… por favor… Sehrazat…- le dijo y besó sus labios primero con suavidad, pero luego, cuando la escuchó suspirar, él aprovechó para ahondar el beso y la apretó contra su cuerpo posesivamente.

Sehrazat sintió que no podía controlarse más y comenzó a responder sus besos, sus manos acariciando su espalda, manteniéndolo cerca…

Él se movió un poco y Sehrazat sintió la mesa del desayunador en su cintura. Onur corrió a un costado las tazas mientras cubría con su cuerpo el de ella, que estaba atrapada entre él y la mesa y la siguió besando, y ella respondiéndole, sintiendo que sus caricias se le hacían irresistibles…

Onur se tomó un respiro y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella. La vio agitada, sus labios entreabiertos y que seguían buscando los suyos. Ella deslizó sus dedos por el torso de él y Onur cerró los ojos, levantó sus manos y la acarició por sobre la tela de su blusa y comenzó a desabotonarla, sus ojos fijos en su escote.

-Onur…- jadeó ella y él volvió a besarla, no quería escucharla, no al menos hasta estar seguro de que ella no se arrepentiría- mmm…- insistió en el beso y él se sobresaltó cuando ella deslizó sus manos por debajo de la tela del bóxer, empujándolo hacia ella, necesitada de mayor contacto.

La levantó un poco mientras su boca se perdía en su cuello y aunque ella seguía con ropa, entreabrió sus piernas y se colocó en medio de ellas mientras intentaba liberarla de su camisa y su boca llegaba a su pecho, provocando un jadeo placentero…

-Te amo… te amo, Sehrazat...- le dijo entre besos él y cuando intentaba desabotonar el cierre de su pantalón para liberarla, escucharon el timbre.

Sehrazat se tensó. ¿Quién podría ser a esa hora?

-No puede ser… no es posible…- dijo él tratando de recuperar la respiración.

-Onur…- dijo ella y él intentó no hacerle caso a la interrupción y seguir adelante- por favor…- agregó y luego él la calló con un beso.

-¡Onur! ¿Estás ahí? ¿Ya te levantaste? - preguntó Kerem del otro lado de la puerta.

Don Kerem…- dijo Sehrazat por lo bajo y lo empujó un poco.

-En un momento te abro, Kerem… estaba saliendo de la ducha…- le dijo y besó húmedamente a Sehrazat que luego se mordió el labio al verlo colocarse una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

-Está bien… te espero… - dijo Kerem.

-Vete arriba… quédate con mis llaves… yo me terminaré de cambiar y me iré con él…

-Está bien…- dijo ella algo nerviosa y cuando subía la escalera, acomodándose la ropa, él la miró y sonrió.

* * *

Le abrió la puerta a Kerem a medio vestir, y como dijo, al poco rato, se fue con él. Sehrazat salió un buen tiempo después, ya segura de que nadie la vería.

No quiso pensar demasiado, pasó por su casa, se duchó rápidamente y se cambió de ropa. Desayunó con Kaan, que no había notado que no estaba en casa. Mihriban la miró con una sonrisa, la conocía poco, pero sabía que algo bueno le estaba sucediendo.

Sehrazat llegó a la oficina y se sentó en su silla, Bennu no había llegado y se sobresaltó un poco cuando escuchó vibrar su móvil.

-Onur…- dijo en voz baja, casi con complicidad.

-Sehrazat…- dijo él con el mismo tono- ¿dónde estás?

-En Binyapi… trabajando…

-Quiero que me perdones por lo de hoy…

-No hay nada que perdonar…

-Pues… sí… nos interrumpieron…

-No importa…

-Por favor, no me digas que te arrepientes.

-No me lo he planteado…

-Mejor… ¿qué tal una cena esta noche?

-Onur…

-Tenemos que hablar de esto, Sehrazat…- dijo y ella apretó los ojos, lo que menos quería era hablar.

-Está bien…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Estaré contando las horas…- dijo él sonriendo también.

-Onur…

-Por favor Sehrazat… no vengas a verme…

-¿No? ¿por qué? - ella sonaba desilusionada.

-Porque no quiero perder el cabeza aquí mismo… y en el estado en que estoy no puedo garantizar nada…

-Bien… no iré…- dijo ella divertida.

-Buenos días…- dijo Bennu y Sehrazat se tensó un poco.

-Buenos días… Bennu…- dijo y cuando estaba a punto de cortar lo escuchó decir.

-Me vuelves loco…- en voz baja y se mordió el labio antes de cortar.

-¿Todo bien? - preguntó Bennu, ajena a toda la situación.

-Perfecto…- dijo Sehrazat y pretendió concentrarse en su trabajo…

* * *

**Bueno, como ya dije, esta historia iba a ser corta, pero supongo que me llevará un par de capítulos más poder terminarla. Espero que la estén disfrutando como yo! Gracias como siempre por leer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo de esta historia que, como dije, comenzó siendo de un capítulo y ahora se transformó en más. Gracias amiga por las ideas! No sé que haría sin tu ayuda! **

**Capítulo 3**

Sehrazat sonrió cuando entró al restaurante y lo vio sentado, en una mesa apartada, esperándola. Tenía aspecto reflexivo y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba cálidamente, como si recordara lo que él le había hecho sentir horas antes.

Él se levantó para recibirla y ella le sonrió al llegar. Onur besó su mejilla y dejó sus labios allí un momento, Sehrazat se estremeció y cuando él se separó la tomó de la cara y besó con suavidad sus labios. Fue apenas un roce, pero eso la hizo sonreír más y él le devolvió la sonrisa, antes de correr su silla y ayudarla para sentarse.

Inusualmente, él eligió sentarse a su lado, y cuando lo hizo, se quedó mirándola hasta que el camarero los interrumpió. Ambos ordenaron lo mismo, lo primero que les sugirieron y decidieron que lo acompañarían con un buen vino.

-Me alegra que estemos aquí…- dijo él y acarició su mano suavemente, solo por un instante.

-Aunque no lo creas, a mí también…

-¿Por qué no lo creería? Lo veo en tus ojos… lo he visto desde hace tiempo, sólo que tú no querías reconocerlo y decidí que te esperaría…

-Onur…

-Cada vez que haces ese gesto, esa pausa y dices mi nombre, la sangre se me congela, Sehrazat… porque estoy seguro de que pondrás un límite… ya no más límites entre nosotros… por favor…

-Los límites existen, Onur… si no estuviesen, la vida sería un caos…

-Pero no los quiero más entre nosotros…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? - dijo ella sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

-A ti… sin restricciones…

-¿No será mucho?

-También me ofrezco a ti sin restricciones…- dijo y sonrió cuando ella se sonrojó.

-Onur…

-¿Qué? - dijo y tomó su mano y besó sus dedos- no tengas miedo, Sehrazat…

-No es miedo… es… es…

-Reconoce que tienes tantas ganas como yo de dejarte llevar…

-Creo que no podría negarlo… lo notaste hoy a la mañana…

-¿Entonces? ¿me dirás que te arrepientes? ¿qué está mal?

-No… no…

-Te necesito en mis brazos… necesito el aroma de tu piel… necesito besar cada centímetro de ti…

-Onur…- dijo y suspiró, era inútil negarse a la revolución que estaba ocurriendo en su cuerpo…

-¿Qué? - dijo y la vio morderse el labio.

-No estoy en condiciones de tener una relación ahora…

-No la tengamos… solo pasemos tiempo juntos… íntimamente… porque eso sí lo puedes tener… ¿verdad? - le dijo y ella asintió.

-¿Quieres que seamos amantes?

-Ponle el nombre que quieras… yo creo que amantes no sería porque ninguno de los dos está con alguien más…

Sehrazat se quedó mirándolo un momento que a él se le antojó interminable y luego asintió en silencio.

-¿Estás diciendo que aceptas? - preguntó con incredulidad.

-Estoy diciendo que acepto…- dijo ella y sonrió, algo tímida.

Onur besó su mano y justo en ese momento les trajeron la comida. Ella comenzó a contarle algo que había leído en una revista de arquitectura y él casi no pudo concentrarse, sólo podía pensar en cuánto la besaría y todo el tiempo que se tomaría para satisfacer las necesidades de ambos…

Terminaron de comer y el ánimo fue cambiando, Onur logró relajarse un poco, con la ayuda del vino que había tomado y Sehrazat también se distendió y hasta terminaron riéndose.

El momento de irse llegó y él entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella cuando iban a salir del restaurante para esperar su auto…

* * *

Corría una suave brisa cuando salieron y Onur se detuvo a mirarla de cerca y acomodó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

-¿Vamos a mi casa? - le preguntó y ella asintió, sonriendo tenuemente. Tenía que reconocer que a pesar del intenso deseo que sentía, estaba un poco nerviosa.

Se subieron al auto y Onur la miró de costado. Levantó su mano y acarició primero su cara, delineando sus rasgos con suavidad. Luego deslizó su dedo índice por el hombro y luego el brazo de ella. La miró y ella tenía los ojos cerrados. Quiso detener el auto y cumplir con todas sus fantasías. Volvió a acariciar su cara y cuando ella abrió los ojos, besó su mano y volvió a cerrarlos, perdida en el aroma de su perfume…

-Sehrazat…- dijo y detuvo el auto a un costado de la calle y ella lo miró.

-¿Mmmm?- preguntó ella y él tocó sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos.

-Necesito besarte… ahora…- le dijo y la tomó de la cara y la besó impetuosamente.

Ella le brindó acceso a su boca y respondió a sus caricias, también explorándolo como él lo hacía.

Onur deslizó su mano hacia abajo, rozando su pecho y la escuchó suspirar. Creyó que perdería la cabeza cuando ella sostuvo su mano y le dio a entender que quería que siguiese adelante con sus caricias.

Ella lo tomó de la cara y siguió besándolo y él se detuvo y la miró de cerca.

-Me vuelves loco…- jadeó él en su oído y se separó abruptamente de ella y frotó su cara, si no se detenían en ese momento, no podrían hacerlo y él quería disfrutar cada segundo con ella.

Sehrazat no dijo nada, supo lo que sucedía e inspiró hondo para bajar un poco la ansiedad que tenía.

Un rato después llegaron a la casa de Onur y cuando bajaban del auto, él la arrinconó contra la puerta, su cuerpo sobre el de ella y ella sonrió provocativa. Buscó sus labios con los de ella y cuando él rozaba su pelvis para mostrarle cuánto necesitaba de ella, el móvil de Sehrazat comenzó a sonar.

-Lo siento…- dijo y lo sacó de su cartera- lo apagaré…- agregó comenzando a tocar todas las teclas.

-Puede ser importante…- le dijo él tratando de controlarse- ¿no es Mihriban?

-Sí… es ella…- dijo y lo miró con pena antes de atender- Dime Mihriban… ¿Kaan? No… no había tenido fiebre luego de que saliera… ¿se las has tomado? - dijo mientras se separaba un poco de él para poder estar más cómoda.

-¿Kaan está enfermo? - dijo y la vio tapar un poco el teléfono para contestarle.

-Tiene fiebre… ¿cuánto dices? Está bien… voy para allá… no te preocupes…- dijo y cortó la comunicación…

-Mucha fiebre…- dijo Onur con pesar.

-No es tanta, pero le subió de golpe… y dice que no se siente bien… creo que lo llevaré al médico…

-Bien… te llevo a casa…- dijo él.

-Onur…- dijo ella y lo tomó de la solapa del saco- lo siento… yo… parece a propósito que siempre algo nos interrumpa…

-No te preocupes, comienzo a acostumbrarme a estas interrupciones… siempre y cuando no volvamos al principio como hoy…

-Prometo que te lo compensaré…- dijo y sonrió con lo último que le quedaba de resistencia. Más allá del deseo, ahora estaba preocupada por su hijo y por supuesto, apreciaba que él la comprendiera.

* * *

Onur besó sus labios con suavidad y la llevó hasta su casa, Kaan se había quedado dormido cuando llegaron y Sehrazat decidió llamar a su médico para consultarlo, antes que despertarlo y complicar más las cosas.

El médico la tranquilizó, le pidió que lo tuviera controlado y que lo llamara al día siguiente con novedades.

Sehrazat acompañó a Onur hasta la puerta y él la tomó de ambas manos.

-Me alegra que no haya sido algo grave…- dijo y sonrió- ya verás que se pondrá bien pronto…

-Espero que sí… - dijo ella y sonrió con algo de pena.

-Te lo aseguro… bueno, ¿nos vemos mañana?

-Por supuesto… - dijo ella y apoyó su frente sobre la de él.

-A no ser que prefieras tomarte el día y cuidarlo…- dijo y ella lo miró meditándolo.

-Te llamaré temprano mañana y te diré que voy a hacer… depende de cómo pase la noche…

-Bien… estaré esperando tu llamado… y soñaré contigo…- dijo y besó sus labios antes de irse.

Ella se quedó mirando la nada cuando él desapareció de su vista. Sonrió y cuando giró vio entrar a Mihriban.

-Don Onur ser muy bueno para ti…- le dijo y Sehrazat asintió.

-Lo sé…- dijo ella y cerró la puerta.

Kaan pasó bien la noche y a la mañana siguiente, de la fiebre solo quedaba un pequeño rastro, así que ella decidió ir a trabajar, pero no solo para cumplir con sus obligaciones, sino porque necesitaba verlo a él…

Lo llamó temprano, como había prometido y él la atendió medio adormilado. Sehrazat sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía al escucharlo. Le dijo que iría a trabajar y se despidió rápidamente, para que su ansiedad no fuese tan notoria…

Cuando llegó, se enteró de que algunos empresarios del exterior estaban con él en una reunión, que luego irían a almorzar y que después, Onur y Kerem los llevarían a conocer Estambul…

Se desanimó un poco, creyendo que no lo vería… sin embargo, él la llamó con excusas un par de veces y ella supo que quería escuchar su voz. Se lo notaba cansado, ocupado… y entonces ella tuvo una idea…

Llegó temprano y usó las llaves de su casa, las que él le había dado, para entrar, lógicamente sabía que él no llegaría hasta casi la noche, así que aprovechó para curiosear un poco, sentirse cómoda en su casa y cocinar una rica comida…

Preparó todo y lo esperó, cada tanto le escribía a Mihriban, para preguntarle por Kaan, pero ella, que estaba al tanto de lo que estaba sucediendo y que Sehrazat probablemente no volviera esa noche, le aseguró que estaba todo bien y que su hijo ya no tenía fiebre…

Encendió velas por toda la casa y apagó las luces, dejando todo en penumbras.

Onur entró y se sorprendió al ver la tenue iluminación y cuando reparó en las velas, sintió una agradable sensación de bienestar.

Ella apareció, vestía de rojo y sonriéndole de una manera que él solo había visto en sus fantasías…

-Bienvenido…- le dijo y se acercó a él.

-Sehrazat… ¿acaso me quedé dormido? - le dijo cuando ella acercó sus labios a los de él.

-Espero que no… porque tenemos planes…- le dijo y lo besó húmedamente mientras sentía una agradable sensación cuando sus manos comenzaron a acariciar los costados de su cuerpo…

* * *

**Seguiré pronto! Prometido (aprecio demasiado mi vida como para no cumplir). Gracias por leer y seguir esta y las otras historias!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Sehrazat sintió que las manos de Onur la acariciaban intensamente mientras su boca no hacía más que reclamar la suya.

El ímpetu fue aumentando hasta que se sintió arrinconada contra la puerta, la calidez del cuerpo de él volviéndola loca, su pelvis rozándola exquisitamente, prometiéndole todo lo que ella ansiaba cumplir ese día…

Onur movió su boca y atacó su cuello, besándola con desesperación mientras la escuchaba suspirar placenteramente.

-Onur…- dijo algo agitada- Onur…- intentó otra vez.

-¿Qué? Dime mi vida…- le dijo él sin dejar de besarla.

-Yo… te preparé comida y…- dijo y él se separó de su cuello y la miró de una forma que ella sintió que sus piernas se aflojaban.

-Podemos comer después…- -dijo mirando sus labios entreabiertos por la agitación.

-Onur…-dijo ella casi sin poder evitar besarlo.

-Por favor, Sehrazat…- le rogó él y ella asintió, sonriendo levemente, dándole a entender que no insistiría más…

Onur corrió su mano hacia la espalda de ella y deslizó el cierre hacia abajo, sus dedos entraron en contacto con su piel y ella se estremeció.

Sehrazat le quitó el saco entre besos y desabotonó su camisa, sus manos desesperadas por acariciarlo.

Él dejó caer su vestido y ella su camisa. Sehrazat intentó tocarlo, pero él la detuvo y se alejó un poco para observarla. Ella vestía ahora solo su ropa interior, del mismo color del vestido y Onur se quedó observándola, sus ojos oscurecidos por la pasión…

-Eres tan hermosa…- le dijo devorándola con la mirada y ella sonrió con algo de timidez. Él la hizo girar y apretó su cuerpo contra la espalda de ella, rozándola con su erección y la oyó jadear.

Onur acomodó su cabello de costado, comenzó a besar su cuello mientras seguía besando su espalda y le quitaba la parte de arriba de su ropa interior.

Sehrazat cerró los ojos cuando sintió las manos de él acariciando su pecho, ahora sin barreras de tela de por medio. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sintió la respuesta de él, sobre su espalda baja al estímulo que ambos sentían a las caricias de él.

-Mis sentidos te han echado de menos, Sehrazat… mi piel también lo ha hecho…- le dijo al oído y dejó de acariciarla un momento para deslizar sus manos hacia abajo, por -dentro de su ropa interior para testear cuan lista estaba para él.

Sehrazat se mordió le labio para no gemir de placer y él terminó de desnudarla y la hizo girar otra vez…

Fue el turno de ella sumergirse en él, luego de permitirle unos pocos segundos de observación y mientras besaba cada centímetro de su torso y él se quedaba quieto, disfrutando de eso, ella estiró sus dedos y lo acarició por sobre el pantalón.

-Por favor…- le pidió él y ella terminó con la tortura y bajó sus pantalones y boxers en un solo movimiento y apretó su cuerpo contra el de él, saboreando de estar piel contra piel, finalmente.

Sehrazat lo miró a los ojos y sonrió. Las cosas eran muy distintas a las de aquella noche que habían pasado juntos la primera vez, aunque la sensación era la misma, ese deseo profundo, mezclado con el amor y la pasión…

Onur la abrazó y la besó con intensidad. La levantó en sus brazos y subió las escaleras mientras la seguía besando.

* * *

Llegaron a la habitación y la dejó sobre la cama. Se inclinó y capturó sus labios y luego fue descendiendo por su cuello y su pecho y finalmente, cuando sació sus ganas allí, siguió hacia su vientre y la escuchó estremecerse y suspirar cuando comenzó a estimularla en donde más atención necesitaba…

Sehrazat lo llamó y le rogó que se reuniera con ella, momentos después. Él la besó y se colocó sobre ella.

-Onur…- dijo con suavidad y él la miró a punto de perder la cordura.

-Sehrazat… te amo…

-Yo también, te amo, Onur…- le dijo y luego de tantear su mesa de noche y colocarse protección, suspiró al sentirse profundo en ella, sus ojos sin perderse ningún detalle de las sensaciones que provocaban en Sehrazat.

Ella acomodó sus largas piernas alrededor de la cadera de él y se abandonó a sus besos húmedos e intensos mientras ambos se movían rítmicamente en busca del máximo placer.

Cuando él sintió que ella estaba cerca y empezaba a moverse más erráticamente, incrementó el ritmo y se perdió en sus ojos, que reflejaron de inmediato el intenso clímax que ella experimentó.

Onur siguió adelante mientras ella se recuperaba y cuando sucedió, lo hizo girar, colocándose sobre él y tomando el mando de cada movimiento.

Se inclinó para besar su torso y luego de unos cuantos minutos, él alzó su cabeza y sumergió su cara en el pecho de Sehrazat y explotó interminablemente en ella.

-Mmmmm…- dijo ella cuando él se desconectó y la apretó entre sus brazos.

-¿Estás bien? - preguntó él aspirando el aroma de su cabello.

-Muy bien…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Me quedaría así toda la vida… pero muero de hambre…

-Pues… te lo dije…- dijo ella y lanzó una carcajada cuando él comenzó a besar su cuello y a hacerle cosquillas.

-¿Me dijiste qué? - le dijo él a la defensiva.

-Que quizás querías comer… antes de…- dijo y se interrumpió.

-Hace un rato, las únicas ganas que tenía eran de ti…- le dijo y la besó húmedamente.

-Mmmm… Onur… pero ahora yo también tengo hambre… total, tenemos toda la noche para seguir disfrutándonos…

-¿Toda la noche dices? - dijo él con ilusión.

-Así es… avisé en casa que no volvería… a no ser que quieras dormir solo… en esta enorme cama…

-Puedo compartir mi cama contigo… no te preocupes… y nos despertaremos juntos…

-Ya lo hicimos el otro día…

-Es cierto… pero ahora aspiro a que tú no tengas tu ropa puesta cuando eso suceda…

-Mmmm…- volvió a suspirar ella- eso suena justo…- le dijo y él se inclinó para besarla.

* * *

Un rato después se levantaron. Él se puso sus bóxer y ella, una remera de él para cubrirse un poco. Bajaron y calentaron la comida, que por supuesto, ya estaba fría.

Sehrazat levantó la ropa que había quedado tirada por todos lados y alzó la ceja cuando lo descubrió mirándola al agacharse.

-No me culpes… nunca he podido controlarme cuando te miro… y menos ahora que he vuelto a tenerte en mis brazos…

-Eso sonó a discurso seductor…- dijo ella mordiéndose el labio.

-Pues… sí… intento seducirte para volver a tenerte en mi cama…- le dijo y ella se acercó y lo abrazó.

-No creo que tengas que hacer mucho… realmente lo pasé muy bien y quiero que se repita… lo antes posible…

-¿Ah, si?- dijo él deslizando sus manos por debajo de la tela de la remera para acariciar su piel.

-Pero primero comamos…- le dijo y sonrió, luego de besar la punta de su nariz.

Onur cerró los ojos con placidez cuando probó la comida que ella le había preparado. Se dio cuenta de que cualquier cosa que ella hiciera le provocaría la misma sensación, pero trató de ocultarlo.

Ella se perdió en sus ojos un buen rato mientras comían y él se la pasó sonriendo distendido.

Cuando terminaron de comer, ella se apuró a lavar los platos porque quería dejar todo acomodado y él la sorprendió hundiendo su nariz desde atrás en su cuello y la hizo estremecerse.

-Deja eso, Sehrazat… mañana vendrá Firdevs…

-¿Mañana? ¿Temprano? - dijo con preocupación.

-¿No quieres que venga? Puedo llamarla…

-Creí que no vendría mañana… pero, no hay problema…- le dijo.

-Le mandaré un mensaje…- dijo él tomando su móvil- listo…- dijo y lo dejó de lado.

-Me moriría de vergüenza si viene y me ve aquí…

-No te preocupes que no lo hará…

-Onur…

-Mi vida… dime como sigue esto…

-¿Yo?

-Creo que sí… si fuera por mí lo gritaría para quien quisiera oírlo… pero estoy seguro de que para ti no es el momento y me alegra haber podido convencerte de que me des una oportunidad…

-Es cierto… quizá nos convendría actuar con calma…

-Bueno, no fue eso lo que me pareció que hacíamos hace un rato…- dijo y ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sabes a qué me refiero…- dijo y sonrió cuando vio la mueca de él que indicaba que la estaba provocando.

-Lo sé… por eso te lo pregunto a ti… aunque creo saber que quieres mantener todo esto en reserva y que nadie sepa…

-¿Qué nadie sepa qué?- le preguntó porque quería escuchárselo decir.

-Que estamos juntos…- dijo él sonriendo.

-Muy juntos…- dijo ella y estiró los brazos y lo tomó por el cuello, besándolo con dulzura- dime… ¿estás de acuerdo con no decir nada?

-Creo que será divertido… - dijo él con una sonrisa pícara.

-Pero tendremos que guardar las formas todo el tiempo…- dijo y él le guiñó el ojo- Onur, hablo en serio…

-Por supuesto… acariciaré tu pierna por debajo de la mesa sin que nadie me vea… prometido…

-Onur…

-Relájate… te prometo que será divertido…- dijo y ella sonrió, sentía que nada podría arruinar su estado de satisfacción.

Luego de un rato, ella lo tomó de la mano y subieron las escaleras. Él iba detrás, pendiente del movimiento de las caderas de Sehrazat, a quien la remera le quedaba algo más corta de lo que la sanidad mental de Onur necesitaba en ese momento.

Ella se recostó en la cama y lo miró ir y venir por la habitación. Ya quería volver a estar en sus brazos.

-Me iré a duchar… ¿me esperas? - le dijo y pateó los boxers. Sehrazat asintió y se quedó mirándolo mientras se mordía el labio. ¿Estaba mal que ya sintiera deseos por él otra vez?

Entrecerró los ojos y se preguntó si Onur sería de esos hombres que tardan una eternidad en bañarse.

Se levantó, se quitó la remera y al entrar al baño, sus ojos lo acariciaron mientras lo veía enjabonarse.

-Sehrazat…- dijo él cuando la vio acercarse y reunirse con él bajo la tibia ducha.

-Se me hizo larga la espera… espero que no te moleste…- dijo y lo besó bajo la cortina de agua.

-Para nada… - dijo él con sus ojos fijos en sus labios y ella alzó sus cejas.

Sehrazat sonrió y sintió como él la apretaba entre sus brazos. Onur se dio cuenta de que, por fin, todas esas barreras que sentía alrededor de ella para relacionarse con él, ya no existían…

* * *

**Bueno, por supuesto que esto sigue, en caso de que les siga gustando. Espero que sea así! Háganmelo saber! Gracias por leer!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Onur abrió los ojos y sonrió. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido cuando la vio dormida en sus brazos. Quiso pellizcarse para saber si realmente había despertado o seguía soñando, pero supo que no se trataba de un sueño, la realidad era mucho más increíble en ese momento…

Sehrazat suspiró y se acomodó entre sus brazos y él se quedó mirándola. Algunos de sus gestos parecían los de una niña, pero había momentos en los que él se sorprendía por su pasión, no sólo en los momentos íntimos, sino en la vida…

Onur fantaseó con despertarla, pero se dio cuenta de que prefería velar sus sueños. Sostenerla contra su cuerpo haría que se sintiera más cerca de ella, que pudiera fantasear con no perderla más…

Recordó el acuerdo que habían hecho de callar esa relación que comenzaba. Se obligó a pensar que sería muy divertido, pero también muy complicado, porque él desbordaba felicidad y no era de mostrar demasiado sus sentimientos. Seguramente los más cercanos se dieran cuenta de lo que ocurría.

Ella se movió un poco y deslizó sus dedos suavemente por el torso de él. Onur cerró los ojos y la dejó hacer. Quería saber qué haría ella, de despertarse antes que él.

Sehrazat abrió los ojos con algo de trabajo, estaba cansada pero feliz. Si bien habían dormido, luego de la intensidad de la ducha, que había continuado en la cama, habían podido descansar.

Se acomodó un poco y lo observó. El deseo físico era intenso, pero también lo era el amor que había aprendido a sentir por él. Se inclinó y aspiró el aroma de su piel. Comenzó a besar su torso con suavidad, acariciándolo. Él se estiró y se acomodó boca arriba, disfrutando de sus caricias.

Sehrazat se colocó sobre él y Onur abrió los ojos y se perdió en los de ella.

-Lo siento… no quería despertarte…- le dijo y él la tomó de la cara y la besó húmedamente.

-Buenos días, mi vida…- le dijo y sonrió cuando vio que ella le sonreía con ternura.

-Buenos días…- le dijo y sonrió.

-¿Acaso buscabas algo? - le dijo y alzó las cejas sugestivamente.

-¿Yo? - preguntó ella sonriendo con complicidad.

-Porque si es así… espero que lo encuentres pronto… me muero de ganas por volver a sentirte…- le dijo mirando sus labios y ella entrecerró los ojos cuando sintió la presión de su pelvis contra sus glúteos, haciendo evidente el deseo de él.

-Onur… ¿realmente tenemos tiempo para esto? - le dijo ella tratando de controlarse.

-No te preocupes, hablaré con tu jefe… le caigo bien…- le dijo y la hizo descender sobre él y la vio cerrar los ojos con placidez.

-Onur…

-¿Tienes idea de lo que provocas en mí cada vez que te oigo decir mi nombre?- le dijo él y ella abrió los ojos y sonrió.

-No… no lo sabía…

-Pues es así desde siempre… desde que entraste por la puerta de mi oficina para la entrevista de trabajo… desde que me decías don Onur… y evitabas mirarme…

-Onur…

-¿Lo haces a propósito? - le dijo y comenzó a moverse rítmicamente.

-Escucha… no estás usando protección…- dijo mordiéndose el labio.

-Lo sé…-dijo abriendo el cajón de su mesa de noche.

La besó mientras se colocaba el preservativo y luego volvió a hacerla descender sobre él. Sehrazat se inclinó y lo besó. Se abandonaron a la pasión durante un rato y al terminar, se acostaron abrazados, mirándose de frente.

-Ahora sí debería irme…

-¿Quieres que te lleve? Así podrás ir a tu casa a cambiarte antes de ir a trabajar…

-Tengo muy poco tiempo…

-Por eso…

-Y llegaríamos juntos…

-Podríamos decir que te encontré en la parada de autobuses y te traje desde allí.

-Onur…

-No quiero separarme de ti… ¿está mal?

-No… para nada…- dijo sonriendo y besó sus labios.

Se apuraron a vestirse y él la dejó en su casa y la esperó abajo a que pudiese cambiarse.

* * *

Sehrazat se cambió rápidamente, pero decidió no ducharse porque tenía una reunión a la cual no llegaría.

Cuando bajó, Onur se sorprendió de verla de vuelta tan rápido.

-Creí que tardarías más… ¿no te duchaste?

-No hice a tiempo…

-No puede ser…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Acaso huelo mal? No me pareció… además, me duché anoche… por si no lo recuerdas…- le dijo alzando las cejas.

-¿Cómo podría no recordarlo? Fue memorable… sobre todo la parte en que…

-Onur…- dijo ella un poco incómoda.

-¿Bajaste apurada por mí? En serio que no había problema…

-¿Cuál es el problema de que no me haya duchado? - le preguntó ella sin comprender.

-Estaré fantaseando con la ropa interior que llevas debajo todo el día… ese es el problema…- dijo él y ella sonrió y se acomodó en el asiento.

-Pues… tendrás que soportarlo como yo lo hago…

-¿Tú también lo haces? - preguntó él con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué crees? - le dijo ella y giró la cara para mirar por la ventanilla.

Escucharon música durante todo el camino y cuando estaban por llegar, Sehrazat lo miró sin comprender cuando detuvo el auto y le miró.

-¿Qué ocurre? Estoy llegando tardísimo, Onur…

-Quería besarte antes de entrar a trabajar…- le dijo y ella sonrió cuando él se inclinó y capturó sus labios- ahora sí…- le dijo y volvió a arrancar, giró en la esquina y entró al estacionamiento de la empresa.

Entraron juntos y ella se quedó en su oficina mientras Onur seguía viaje hacia la suya.

Bennu levantó la vista cuando la vio entrar.

-Buenos días, amiga… - le dijo y se quedó mirándola.

-Buenos días, Bennu…- dijo Sehrazat.

-Llegaste justo para la reunión…

-Así es… ni me lo digas, creí que no llegaba…-dijo juntando un par de carpetas.

-Don Onur todavía no llegó, así que no hay problema…

-Don Onur llegó… - dijo y se mordió el labio- acabo de cruzármelo…

-¿Qué te has hecho?

-¿Disculpa?

-Tienes algo distinto… ¿el maquillaje?

-No lo sé… - dijo algo nerviosa.

-Algo tienes distinto… pero te queda muy bien…- le dijo y sonrió.

-Gracias, Bennu…- dijo Sehrazat y se levantó y casi se le cae lo que tenía en la mano.

-¿Te ayudo? - le preguntó Bennu y ella sonrió nerviosa

-No es necesario…- le dijo y salieron caminando.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la sala de reuniones, Sehrazat vio que Onur la miraba y apretó los labios para no sonreír. Se sentó a su lado y él le dirigió una mirada intensa.

-Buenos días a todos…- dijo Kerem y le sonrió a Bennu, que comenzó a preparar su presentación.

-Don Kerem… cuando usted lo decida, comienzo…- dijo y Onur se levantó y apagó la luz, luego fue a sentarse, pero corrió la silla para no estorbar en medio de la pantalla y la acercó a la de Sehrazat.

-Adelante, Bennu…

-Quería hablarles del proyecto del centro de Ski en Sarajevo…- comenzó Bennu y Sehrazat casi tiene un ataque cuando sintió los dedos de Onur sobre su pierna, ascendiendo suavemente para perderse debajo de su falda.

-Don Onur…- dijo en tono demasiado bajo y sexy, mordiéndose el labio con incomodidad.

-Te dije que sería divertido…- le dijo él al oído y suspiró.

-Onur… por favor…- le dijo ella también al oído y él se apiadó un poco y la dejó en libertad.

Sehrazat lo miró de costado y le dedicó una sonrisa. Nadie de los presentes les estaba prestando atención y entonces él buscó sus dedos y los entrelazó con los suyos durante unos instantes…

-Te amo…- le dijo por lo bajo.

-Te amo…- le contestó ella y luego lo soltó, temerosa de que alguien pudiera verlos…

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les siga gustando, veremos a donde nos lleva esta historia! Nos vemos pronto! Gracias por leer!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Sehrazat escuchó vibrar su móvil y sonrió con alegría. Lo levantó sabiendo que se trataba de Onur y no se desilusionó, porque el mensaje era suyo.

"_Buenos días, mi vida"_, decía solamente.

Sehrazat volvió a sonreír y le escribió un mensaje de vuelta.

"_Buenos días, amor"_

Y lo dejó en su escritorio, se levantó y se acercó a la cafetera, de repente le habían dado ganas de tomar un café.

Se lo sirvió y cuando lo revolvía para disolver el azúcar que le había agregado, sintió un par de manos en su cintura y los labios de Onur en su cuello. Su cuerpo se erizó en lugar de sorprenderse, ya se había acostumbrado a tenerlo cerca. Aunque esos días no hubieran podido verse tanto por trabajo y otras cosas…

-Onur…- jadeó y sintió como él apretaba suavemente su cuerpo al de ella sin dejar de besar su cuello- Onur…- repitió y giró en sus brazos, y lo vio mirar sus labios.

-No hay nadie…- dijo y rozó sus labios con los de ella.

-Pero puede llegar Bennu en cualquier momento…- dijo ella por lo bajo.

-Me estoy muriendo por besarte… hace mucho que no lo hago…- dijo él y ella alzó las cejas.

-Lo dices como si fuera mi responsabilidad…

-Sehrazat… no hables más, déjame besarte ahora…

-Onur… estamos en el trabajo… sabes que no me gusta mezclar las cosas- le dijo y sintió que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que no se rebelara.

-Está bien… ¿nos vemos hoy?

-Sí… supongo que no hay problema… - dijo y asintió.

-¿Duermes en mi casa? - le preguntó alzando las cejas con interés.

-Sí…- dijo solo ella y sonrió.

Onur besó su frente y la dejó en paz. Sehrazat se mordió el labio cuando lo vio irse. Onur había estado dos días de viaje, y antes de eso, Sehrazat había estado ocupada porque Kaan se había enfermado y no habían podido verse…

* * *

Un rato después llegó Bennu y se puso a contarle lo que había estado haciendo el día anterior. Sehrazat trató de concentrarse para oírla, pero no pudo hacer mucho, su mente estaba perdida en las ganas que tenía de reencontrarse con Onur.

En un momento, sonó el teléfono y Sehrazat atendió.

-Dígame, Nurayat…- dijo y se quedó escuchando- bien… se lo llevaré… sí…- dijo y cortó la comunicación.

Grabó el trabajo que hacía y lo llevó en un CD a la oficina de Onur. Al verla llegar, Nurayat asintió, dándole a entender que no la anunciaría…

Sehrazat golpeó la puerta y lo escuchó decirle que pase desde adentro.

Cuando entró, él estaba solo, sentado en su escritorio. Levantó la vista, la escaneó con su mirada y luego se levantó. Sehrazat sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba a él y lo esperó.

Onur llegó hasta donde ella estaba y se detuvo.

-Querías verme…- le dijo ella perdida en sus ojos.

-Siempre… siempre quiero verte…- le dijo él en voz más baja.

-Aquí está la copia del proyecto…- dijo y cuando extendió la mano, él la tomó y se la llevó a los labios, besándola con ternura.

-Casi no puedo esperar hasta la noche…- dijo y ella sonrió, sentía su cuerpo erizarse con esa tenue caricia de él.

Sehrazat dejó que él continuara besando su mano y cuando él se perdió en sus ojos, queriendo expresarle cuanto necesitaba de ella, no pudo aguantarse más y se arrojó a sus brazos, besándolo con ímpetu, mientras él la abrazaba.

Onur la apretó entre sus brazos y ahondó el beso, desesperado por ella y por esa muestra inesperada de su parte.

El beso no duró mucho más, y se separaron jadeando, ella con sus labios enrojecidos.

-Aquí tienes el CD…- le dijo ella aún agitada.

-Sí… gracias…- dijo él y lo tomó en sus manos.

-Onur…

-Eres hermosa, Sehrazat… ¿quizá podríamos tomarnos la hora del almuerzo e ir a mi casa?

-Onur… dijimos esta noche…

-Casi no puedo esperar… por favor…- le dijo en tono implorante y ella sonrió.

-Está bien… tendré que cancelarle a Bennu, que quería que la acompañara a ver unos vestidos que quiere comprarse.

¿No hay problema? -le preguntó y ella sonrió otra vez.

-¿Tú crees que no me muero de ganas de… comer contigo? - dijo y él se quedó mirándola pensativo.

-Podríamos comprar algo de comida y comer en la cama…- le dijo él y ella alzó las cejas.

-Nos vemos luego…- le dijo y cuando giró para irse, él la tomó del brazo y besó sus labios brevemente antes de dejarla ir.

* * *

Después del mediodía, Onur se asomó a su oficina y cuando Sehrazat lo miró, vio que Bennu seguía allí…

-¿Estás lista?- le preguntó y ella asintió y se levantó para buscar sus cosas.

Salieron de la empresa y Onur condujo hasta un pequeño restaurante cerca de su casa. Bajó del auto y regresó en menos de cinco minutos con un par de bolsas y se las entregó a ella.

Sehrazat lo miró de costado, amaba verlo así de distendido y cariñoso con ella.

Llegaron y cuando él buscaba las llaves de su departamento para entrar, le dio las bolsas a ella y la tomó de la cintura, perdiendo sus labios en los de ella…

Sehrazat sonrió en el beso y le respondió. Él encontró sus llaves y la empujó para que entrara primero.

Dejaron la comida sobre la mesada y cuando ella giraba para encaminarse hacia la escalera, él la apretó entre sus brazos y buscó sus labios otra vez.

-Onur… vamos arriba…- le dijo y él sacudió la cabeza.

-No hay tiempo…

-¿No?- le preguntó- creí que habías dicho que comeríamos en la cama…

-Lo haremos… después…- le dijo y la arrinconó contra la mesada.

-Mmmm… entiendo…-le dijo ella y deslizó sus dedos para desabotonar su camisa con rapidez.

Onur la besó mientras sus manos la acariciaban por sobre la ropa. Ella le quitó la camisa y comenzó a besar su torso. Él luchó para quitarle la ropa y luego la sentó sobre la mesada y devoró sus labios mientras se colocaba protección y cerraba los ojos al sentirse parte de ella otra vez…

-Te eché de menos, mi amor…- le dijo él mientras la acariciaba y buscaba llegar al máximo placer.

-Yo también… fueron eternos estos dos días…- le contestó ella.

-Lo fueron… me pasé cada minuto pensando en ti, queriendo verte… tenerte en mis brazos…- le dijo él y la sintió temblar y dejarse ir en un largo e intenso clímax.

-Onur…- jadeó ella mientras intentaba reponerse.

-Te amo…- le dijo él y fue su turno de alcanzar el clímax.

Ella lo sostuvo entre sus brazos hasta que ambos se recuperaron y luego él se desconectó y la ayudó a bajar.

-¿Todavía hay tiempo de comer en la cama?- le preguntó ella y él le guiñó el ojo.

-Por supuesto…- dijo y tomó las bolsas y caminó tras ella, que se puso la camisa de él para cubrirse un poco.

Llegaron a la habitación e hicieron un picnic sobre la cama. Onur no podía dejar de mirarla, se sentía en un sueño, sobre todo porque ella era tan distinta a lo que él pensó que sería…

Rieron un buen rato, sobre todo porque discutieron sobre quien se terminaría la porción de arroz con frutos secos, que era la favorita de ambos.

Onur terminó cediendo y Sehrazat le dedicó una mirada intensa mientras degustaba los últimos bocados…

-Debes saber que esto no te saldrá gratis…- le advirtió y juntó un par de cosas y las acomodó en la mesa de noche, buscándola a ella y tratando de quitarle la camisa…

-¿No deberíamos irnos?

-Primero debes pagar lo que acabas de comer…

-Onur…- dijo y luego rió a carcajadas cuando él comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

Por supuesto que eso no terminó ahí, sino que hicieron el amor una vez más, antes de vestirse y volver a trabajar…

Kerem los vio pasar charlando sonrientes y se preguntó qué estaría pasando, sus recuerdos sobre su relación no eran buenos, pero todo parecía haber cambiado…

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos con este capítulo. ¿Les parece que debería seguir esta historia un poco más? Espero sugerencias! Gracias por leer!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Onur se acercó por detrás de Sehrazat y la abrazó con ternura. Habían decidido un plan diferente. La mayor parte de las veces cenaban, y luego terminaban en la casa de él. Este plan parecía que terminaría igual, pero habían planeado ir al cine a disfrutar una comedia romántica.

-¿Por qué prefieres el popcorn salado? Es más rico el dulce…- dijo Onur sobre su cuello y ella dejó de lado la sensación que le produjo esa caricia.

-Si quieres dulce, cómprate el tuyo…- dijo ella y sonrió cuando lo escuchó suspirar y hacer erizar su piel.

-No… como digas… no me importa…- le dijo y ella sonrió y giró en redondo entre sus brazos y su nariz se rozó con la de él.

-Eres un consentido, Onur…- dijo y se mordió el labio.

-¿Yo soy consentido? ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Quizás un poco… pero te encanta consentirme…- le dijo y él besó sus labios con un poco más de ímpetu del que debería y ella suspiró apreciativamente.

Cuando el beso se interrumpió. Onur miró la hora y tomó su mano.

-Está por comenzar…- le dijo y ella caminó a su lado y entraron a la sala del cine.

La película les resultó tierna y divertida. Pero Onur se pasó todo el rato besándola y acariciándola en complicidad con la poca luz y la poca gente que había en la sala…

Varias veces ella lo miró de costado, de alguna manera advirtiéndolo de que no quería que nadie los viera en esa situación, pero disfrutando del momento como no creyó que lo haría…

* * *

Al terminar, luego de un par de besos durante los títulos, salieron con los dedos entrelazados y él le propuso ir a comer algo. Ella ya le había dicho que Kaan no la esperaría despierto pero que quería desayunar con él porque sería su primer día de vuelta a la escuela.

Sehrazat se detuvo un momento para ponerse su tapado y cuando se acomodaba, sintió que su sangre se congelaba al ver a Bennu muy sonriente, abrazada de don Kerem…

-Onur…- dijo y cuando él la miró, no comprendió la seña que le hacía, indicándole dónde estaban sus amigos.

-¿Qué? - repitió Onur y ella se acercó despacio a su oído.

-Bennu y don Kerem… están allí

-¿Nos vieron? - dijo mientras se escondían detrás de una columna.

-No lo sé… espero que no…- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Onur… ellos están juntos… igual que nosotros… ¿tú sabías algo?

-No… Kerem no me dijo nada

-A mí Bennu tampoco… pero si me preguntas, lo veía venir…

-¿Qué hacemos? - dijo viendo que ni Bennu, ni Kerem tenían intención de moverse de donde estaban…

-No se… podríamos saludarlos… les diremos que nos encontramos por casualidad aquí en el cine... y ellos tendrán que confesar…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Bien…- dijo él y cuando se volvieron a asomar, Bennu ya no estaba.

Se acercaron sonrientes y cuando Kerem los vio, se sorprendió un poco.

-Kerem…- dijo Onur y sonrió- hoy es el día de las casualidades…

-Onur… Sehrazat…- dijo Kerem algo incómodo.

-Nos encontramos con Sehrazat en el cine y ahora contigo…

-¿Sehrazat? - dijo Bennu acercándose con cuidado, pero sin poder evitarlo.

-Bennu… ¿tú también? - le dijo y casi se le escapa una risita delatora.

-Pero yo vine con Bennu, eso iba a decirles… me dijeron que esta película era imperdible y la invité…

-Algo similar nos pasó a nosotros…- dijo Sehrazat- hoy le comenté a don Onur que quería verla y…

-Y me tentó, por eso vine… nos encontramos justo antes de entrar...

-¿Qué tal si vamos a cenar a algún lado para celebrar las casualidades? - preguntó Kerem y Onur sonrió.

-Vamos…- dijo Onur luego de buscar el consentimiento de Sehrazat.

Se sentaron todos juntos en un restaurante japonés que quedaba en la esquina del cine.

Como estaban en una mesa cuadrada, cada uno tomó una punta. Sehrazat sonrió con nerviosismo cuando Onur deslizó sus dedos por debajo de la mesa para tocar su pierna.

Bennu le sonrió sintiéndose algo culpable por no haberle contado la noticia de lo que estaba sucediendo con Kerem, pero al verla allí con Onur, se dio cuenta de que quizá no era ella sola quien guardaba secretos…

Comieron distintos platos, que fueron compartiendo y bebieron mucho sake. El ánimo siempre fue distendido, la duda flotaba en el ambiente, pero como cada uno tenía algo por esconder, no hablaron de nada…

Onur se perdió un momento en los ojos de Sehrazat luego de que ella se riera un buen rato y sintió que, de no estar allí reunidos, se hubiera abalanzado para besarla. Deslizó sus dedos otra vez para tocarla y ella lo miró con intención, haciéndole notar que le gustaba la caricia y que pretendía que continuara.

Bennu hizo un comentario que solo Kerem le respondió y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos. Onur sintió los dedos de ella guiando los suyos por su pierna hacia arriba y vio a Sehrazat entrecerrando sus ojos.

Decidió retirar su mano mientras la miraba intensamente y ella deslizó sus dedos y tocó su rodilla primero y luego fue ascendiendo y mientras se perdía en sus ojos, notó que él la deseaba tanto como ella a él.

Se mordió el labio y lanzó una risita cuando vio que la conversación entre sus amigos se había interrumpido.

-¿Les parece bien? - dijo Bennu y Sehrazat abandonó sus caricias y la miró a su amiga.

-Por mi… no hay problema…

-¿Quieres que te llevemos a casa? - preguntó Bennu

-No hace falta… yo la llevaré… así no tendrás que dar vueltas…- dijo Onur- además, Kaan empieza la escuela mañana, tengo que asegurarme de llevarla temprano…

-Bien…- dijo Bennu y se levantó, Kerem hizo lo mismo y se despidieron de ellos que seguían sentados.

Sehrazat le dedicó una mirada intensa a Onur mientras los miraban irse. Deslizó sus dedos y ascendió por su pierna hasta que lo vio cerrar los ojos brevemente al sentirla tan íntimamente.

-Deberíamos irnos ya… no puedo fallarle a Kaan…- dijo Sehrazat y lo soltó.

-Me has torturado deliberadamente toda la noche para que ahora te lleve a tu casa…- protestó él y ella alzó sus hombros, sonriente.

Caminaron hacia el auto que había quedado un poco apartado y se subieron. Él se inclinó sobre ella y la besó sin poder reprimirse más. Sehrazat suspiró en el beso y lo atrajo más a ella, conciente de que no tenían demasiado tiempo porque ya era casi medianoche…

El beso fue creciendo en intensidad y cuando quisieron acordar, ella estaba sobre Onur, su cuerpo rozando exquisitamente el de él...

-Espera… Sehrazat… no hay tiempo de llegar a mi casa… se hará muy tarde…

-Onur… - dijo y desabotonó su camisa, revelándole parte de su ropa interior y él buscó sus labios con desesperación.

Ella interrumpió el beso y se pasó atrás. Él la siguió y a los pocos minutos, ambos se reunían piel contra piel luego de quitarse la ropa.

Onur miró hacia todos lados. No había nadie y la calle era bastante oscura. Sehrazat mordisqueó su cuello y él la hizo descender sobre él luego de colocarse protección…

Sehrazat lo tomó de la cara y lo besó húmedamente mientras marcaba un ritmo lento y profundo…

-Me vuelves loco… ¿lo sabes? - le preguntó el hablándole al oído y ella lanzó una risa feliz.

-Tan loco como tú me vuelves a mí…- le dijo ella y sintió las manos de él guiando sus movimientos tomando su cadera y acariciándola.

-Creí que me moría con tus caricias recién…- dijo Onur.

-Tú empezaste…- le dijo, pero no en tono de reproche.

-Y el sake hizo el resto…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

Sehrazat se inclinó hacia atrás y Onur comenzó a besar su pecho, aprovechando la oportunidad.

Él la observó, tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos. Sehrazat no tardó mucho más en alcanzar el clímax y luego se perdió en sus ojos.

Ella continuó moviéndose y luego de unos minutos, se inclinó y susurró en el oído de él lo increíble que era sentirlo de esa forma, Onur cerró los ojos y se entregó al máximo placer, sus dedos entrelazados en el cabello de ella, su boca perdida en la curva de su cuello…

Se besaron tiernamente por un instante y luego ella se desconectó y se vistieron lo mejor que pudieron…

Onur la miró de costado cuando volvieron a acomodarse en sus asientos.

-¿Crees que Bennu y don Kerem se dieron cuenta?

-Es un poco difícil no hacerlo si nos ven mirarnos… pero me imagino que estaban más preocupados por ocultar lo suyo que por nosotros…

-Espero que no me pregunte nada…- dijo Sehrazat.

-Si te pregunta, podrías contestarle con otra pregunta, sobre ella y Kerem…

-¿Tú crees que es momento de contar lo que nos pasa?- le preguntó ella con nerviosismo.

-No… me gusta que sigamos un poco más en secreto… quiero robarte besos, acariciarte sin que nadie lo sepa… me gusta el secreto… aunque por momentos quisiera gritarlo a los cuatro vientos…

-Me pasa lo mismo…

-Entonces no tienes más dudas…- dijo él casi en tono de pregunta.

-No podría estar así contigo si las tuviera… digamos que me incomoda un poco lo que pueda decirse de que yo esté contigo siendo tu empleada.

-Eso puede arreglarse… podrías renunciar y convertirte en mi socia…

-¿Socia? ¿y qué aportaría?

-Tu amor… tu belleza… el aroma de tu piel y esos ojos que dicen tanto que a veces me quedaría mirándolos para siempre…

-Onur…- dijo y sonrió algo sobrepasada por lo que él decía.

-¿Mmmmm?

-Hablaba de mi aporte a la empresa, no a ti…- dijo y sonrió.

-Pues… tu talento, Sehrazat… ¿todavía no te has convencido de eso?

-¿Nada más? Porque… Onur yo no tengo dinero…

-Yo tengo por ambos… sigamos hablándolo en otro momento… ahora te llevaré a casa y con todo el dolor del mundo, porque me gustaría dormir en tus brazos, te dejaré en libertad para que puedas disfrutar de tu hijo…

-Eres el hombre ideal…- le dijo ella en tono de broma.

-Lo soy…- dijo él siguiéndole el juego- créeme que lo soy…

* * *

Llegaron a casa de Sehrazat y él la tomó en sus brazos unos instantes antes de dejarla bajar.

-Soñaré contigo esta noche…

-Me parece bien…- dijo ella sonriendo luego de besar sus labios.

-¿Qué hay de ti?

-¿Quieres que sueñe contigo?

-¿Acaso no lo haces?

-Onur… la mayor parte de las veces no recuerdo lo que sueño… ¿quieres que te mienta?

-Sería bueno que lo intentaras…

-Está bien…- dijo pensativa- no… no te mentiré… sí te diré que desde que te conozco, y sobre todo desde que estamos juntos, eres el último en quien pienso antes de dormirme y el primero en quien pienso al despertarme… ¿alcanza con eso?

Onur se perdió en sus ojos un instante y sonrió.

-Por supuesto…- le dijo y besó sus labios para despedirse- descansa, te amo…- le dijo y ella sonrió con dulzura.

-Yo también…- le dijo y se bajó del auto para no tentarse y seguir sumergida en sus brazos.

Onur sonrió al verla caminar hacia su edificio. Era imposible estar más enamorado de ella de lo que estaba. Ya se le estaba haciendo difícil ocultar sus sentimientos frente a los demás, pero supo que la decisión de contarlo o no, era de ella y la respetaría…

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les siga gustando, nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por leer! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Esta historia está dedicada a las chicas del grupo. Gracias totales por bancarme SIEMPRE! **

**Capítulo 8**

Bennu observó a su amiga desde su escritorio. Sehrazat trabajaba en su computadora y cada tanto cruzaban miradas. Era evidente que ambas sentían curiosidad y deseos de preguntar, pero ninguna se había animado a hacerlo.

Sehrazat sonrió, dándole a entender que no hablaría y cuando Bennu estaba a punto de hacerlo, Kerem se asomó por la puerta…

-Buenos días…- dijo y Sehrazat miró a Bennu, cuyos ojos se iluminaron al verlo.

-Buenos días don Kerem…- dijo Bennu y Sehrazat por poco lanza una carcajada.

-Buenos días…- dijo no queriendo parecer maleducada, pero consciente de que no había sido escuchada.

-Me preguntaba si… si… querrían ir a almorzar hoy…

-Lo siento, don Kerem…- dijo Sehrazat apretando los labios para fingir desilusión- tengo una reunión y no podré asistir…

-¿Con don Onur? - preguntó Bennu y Sehrazat asintió.

-No te preocupes… iré con Bennu… ¿puedes no? - dijo Kerem y sonrió al verla asentir.

Cuando Kerem se fue, Sehrazat alzó las cejas mirando a su amiga.

-¿Cuándo me contarás lo que sucede aquí? - le dijo y Bennu la miró más seria.

-Tal vez cuando tú me cuentes lo que pasa allí…- dijo imitando el gesto de su amiga.

-Bien… no tenemos por qué hablar… cuando sea el momento lo haremos…- dijo Sehrazat, consciente de que tenía un arreglo con Onur y no tenía obligación de contestar aún.

* * *

El día se desenvolvió según lo esperado. Al mediodía Kerem se fue con Bennu a almorzar y Sehrazat tuvo su reunión con Onur, que no era una excusa, sino una verdadera reunión de trabajo.

Él pidió comida y almorzaron en su oficina. Se habían mantenido muy distraídos últimamente y el trabajo había quedado algo relegado, por lo que decidieron tener esa reunión en la empresa porque estaban seguros de que en casa de él las cosas volverían a írseles de las manos… y después de todo, el trabajo había que hacerlo…

Sehrazat marcó una zona del plano con un lápiz y se inclinó hacia delante para ver con más precisión. Onur perdió su mirada en su escote y Sehrazat, al verlo, alzó ambas cejas para darle a entender que no era el momento…

Onur no le prestó atención y siguió mirándola.

-Onur…- dijo ella y volvió a alzar las cejas.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Cierro los ojos? - dijo y bajó la voz- me vuelves loco… ¿qué puedo hacer?

-Haz de cuenta que soy solo tu empleada, como antes…- dijo intentando un tono serio.

-Nunca fuiste solo mi empleada… y eso es lo más interesante…- le dijo él y se puso de pie.

-Onur…- dijo y dio la vuelta al escritorio y quedó de pie a su lado.

-Sehrazat…- le dijo y se inclinó y perdió su nariz en su cuello.

-Estamos en la empresa…- se quejó ella, cerrando los ojos e inspirando hondo.

-Lo se… solo un poco…- le dijo él en el oído y ella movió la cabeza a un lado para darle mejor acceso.

-Onur… escucha… me quedaré a dormir en tu casa esta noche si me invitas… pero terminemos este trabajo… por favor…- le dijo con una voz que a él se le antojó demasiado sexy.

-Está bien…- dijo y la soltó- pero, aunque sea quiero un beso… solo uno…

-Uno…- dijo ella con una sonrisa y se puso de pie.

Onur la tomó entre sus brazos y miró sus labios con deseo. Ella se inclinó, era tanto el pánico de que alguien entrara y los viera que quería que todo sucediera lo antes posible.

Él sonrió y se tomó su tiempo, pero cuando la besó, Sehrazat no pudo evitar un suspiro y cuando quiso acordar, estaba casi recostada sobre el escritorio.

Lo dejó hacer un momento más, pero luego lo empujó un poco y cuando sus bocas se separaron, lo miró y se mordió el labio.

-Onur…- le dijo y él sonrió, agitado.

-Casi no puedo esperar hasta la noche…- dijo y giró para sentarse en su escritorio.

Sehrazat sonrió y se acomodó en su silla. Continuaron con su proyecto y a pesar de que varias veces ella tuvo que llamarle la atención por sus miradas, ambos lo disfrutaron, porque más allá de sus miedos lógicos de que alguien los viera, Sehrazat amaba que él fuera tan expresivo con su deseo y al fin de cuentas, de su amor hacia ella.

* * *

-¿Te paso a buscar? - le preguntó él cuando, un par de horas más tarde, la llamó por teléfono un poco ansioso por verla.

-No hace falta, me quedaré un rato con Kaan mientras cena y luego iré… espérame…

-Créeme… lo estoy haciendo…- le dijo Onur y Sehrazat sonrió antes de colgar.

Como había dicho, se quedó un buen rato, escuchando como le había ido a Kaan en la escuela, cenando con él y con Mihriban y luego se preparó para irse, una vez que su hijo se quedó dormido.

Le dijo a Mihriban que tenía que trabajar toda la noche y su amiga la miró, dándole a entender que no necesitaba explicaciones, le dijo que cuidaría a Kaan y que esperaba que todo saliera bien…

Entró con las llaves que él le había dado y se sorprendió de no encontrarlo allí, cocinando… esperándola…

Subió las escaleras, probablemente se había ido a duchar o se había quedado dormido, ella había tardado un poco más de lo que habían calculado…

Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió cuando entró a la habitación iluminada por velas y lo vio en la cama, al lado de un banquete y vistiendo solo una sonrisa provocativa.

-Onur…- dijo mientras sus ojos lo recorrían ávidamente.

-Te estaba esperando… hace siglos…- le dijo y ella sonrió.

-Pues… aquí estoy…- le dijo ella, sintiendo que su cuerpo reaccionaba a toda la situación.

-Bien… ven a comer…

-¿Comer?- le dijo ella mientras desabotonaba su jean y pateaba sus zapatos.

-Comeremos primero…- le dijo él con una sonrisa- me muero de hambre…

-Bien… bien… como quieras…- le dijo ella y se quitó la ropa.

-No hacía falta…- le dijo él devorándola con su mirada cuando ella se recostó del otro lado, lista para comer.

-Yo creo que sí, así sabrás lo que es dejar lo mejor para lo último…- le dijo y tomó un bocado de la comida.

Onur la observó unos instantes y sonrió cuando ella reparó en como había reaccionado él a ella, lo cual era casi imposible de ocultar por su estado de desnudez.

Comieron rápidamente, dedicándose miradas intensas y cuando terminaron, él movió todo a su mesa de noche, al igual que ella y se arrodilló en la cama para esperarla…

Sehrazat se reunió con él y suspiró cuando él la tomó entre sus brazos y hundió la nariz en su cuello, su piel cálida contra la de ella, rozándola y estimulándola aún más de lo que ella hubiese creído…

Sehrazat descubrió que todo en él era provocación esa noche y lo disfrutó al máximo. Nunca había tenido dudas sobre la química existente entre ambos en el momento de la intimidad, sobre todo porque había tenido la oportunidad de probarlo, aunque la situación hubiese sido distinta.

Pero ese Onur íntimo, seguro, dedicado a complacerla y tan caballero por momentos la hacía perder la cabeza.

Onur la tomó de la cara y besó sus labios. La hizo recostar y se dedicó a besar su piel desde los hombros hacia abajo, dejando un rastro húmedo en todo su cuerpo.

Ella cerró los ojos y lo dejó hacer, suspirando de a ratos, hablándole y estimulándolo en otros…

Onur se quedó mirándola cuando ella se entregó al máximo placer, un rato más tarde, debido a sus caricias y recién allí, él se puso protección y la hizo descender sobre él hasta que se sintió en ella completamente.

Sehrazat le sonrió y se inclinó hacia delante para besar su torso mientras él se movía y la dirigía tomándola de la cintura.

Él se incorporó un poco y estimuló su pecho y ella sostuvo su cabeza suavemente dirigiéndolo también…

El segundo clímax de Sehrazat llegó junto con el de él y ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro mientras lo sentían…

Al reponerse un poco, él la estrechó entre sus brazos y se acostaron abrazados bajo las sábanas… él siguiendo con su cuerpo el contorno de su espalda y acercó su boca a su oído...

-Eres la mujer de mi vida… la que había estado esperando…- le dijo en voz baja, sentida- ¿lo sabes?

Sehrazat se mordió el labio para no emocionarse. Sabía que él era complicado para expresar sus sentimientos…

-Es bueno saberlo…- dijo y sonrió, cerrando los ojos cuando él perdió su nariz en el cuello de ella y se quedó dormido…

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos, espero que la hayan disfrutado! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Gracias por leer!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Sehrazat apretó a Kaan entre sus brazos, odiaba tener que dejarlo, pero no había podido negarse cuando Onur le ofreció hacer un viaje juntos, y menos al enterarse de que irían a la romántica ciudad de Venecia. La excusa era un posible cliente que no había querido acercarse hasta Estambul y ellos estaban deseosos de encontrarse con él allí, o al menos eso les pareció a todos cuando Onur se los comentó en la reunión semanal del equipo.

Escuchó la bocina del auto de él que la pasaba a buscar y se apresuró a bajar con su equipaje. No llevaba mucho. Un par de conjuntos para el día y dos vestidos por si les tocaba cenar o encontrarse en algún lugar un poco más arreglado.

Onur le sonrió mientras la miraba con intensidad, ella ya se había acostumbrado a que él no se cuidara a la hora de observarla y en un punto, sentía que se incomodaría si él no la mirara de ese modo…

Se subió al auto luego de entregarle su equipaje al chofer de Onur y le sonrió al subirse.

-¿Estás lista? - le preguntó.

-Sí, por supuesto…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio con ganas de besarlo.

Onur sonrió y se inclinó para besar sus labios, atento a que nadie los viera.

Varias veces durante el viaje, él buscó su mano para entrelazar sus dedos, pero la sintió algo tensa porque no se encontraban solos.

-¿Cuándo es que nos encontraremos con el cliente? - le preguntó para saber cuanto tiempo les quedaba libre.

-Es un poco complicado de explicar…- le dijo él y ella arrugó el entrecejo- no nos preocupemos por eso ahora…- agregó mientras subían al avión que los llevaría a Venecia.

Un rato más tarde, él tomaba su mano mientras se acomodaban en los espaciosos asientos de primera clase del avión y ella sonreía entusiasmada. Nunca había viajado en primera clase y no era que había viajado tantas veces en avión, tampoco…

Él giró para mirarla y ella sonrió al ver que él besaba sus dedos e iba quedándose dormido. Se quedó mirándolo mientras él se relajaba. Sabía que Onur no era fanático de los vuelos y que tenía algo de miedo, así que seguramente se había tomado algo para soportar el viaje durmiendo.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo y miró una revista mientras el avión se preparaba para despegar.

Ya en el aire, las azafatas le ofrecieron algo para tomar y eligió una copa de vino, seguramente no le haría mal un trago.

Onur se despertó unas cuantas veces y se acomodó sosteniendo de a ratos su mano y ella se enterneció al ver que siempre la buscaba, a pesar de estar dormido…

Un rato antes de aterrizar, se despertó, se desperezó un poco, descansado y le sonrió cuando ella alzó sus cejas…

-Parece que has descansado… es una lástima que yo no haya podido dormir…

-Lo es… pero no te preocupes, hoy velaré tu sueño, en caso de que no pueda dormir… no me importa que duermas, sino poder estar contigo… además solo fueron dos horas y media… como mucho…

-Es cierto… y dime… ¿tenemos que encontrarnos hoy con el cliente?

-No… Sehrazat… hay algo que tengo que decirte sobre el cliente, espero que no te enojes…

-Onur… me estás asustando… dime que es…

-El cliente… él canceló la reunión porque le salió un viaje a Londres de último momento y no podrá reunirse con nosotros…

-No puedo creerlo…

-Bueno… creí que igual nos merecíamos un par de días de descanso, alejados de nuestros problemas y de los ojos inquisidores de todos…

-Claro… y no se te ocurrió consultarme…

-¿Quieres volver? Podríamos cancelar el vuelo del jueves y volver hoy mismo si no quieres disfrutar del mejor hotel de Venecia y un par de románticas noches conmigo…

-Onur…- dijo y no pudo evitar sonreír, le encantaba pensar que él había hecho todo eso para estar a solas con ella.

No siguieron hablando, él supo que ella no se había molestado por el hecho de haberle ocultado la cancelación de la reunión y ella se relajó sabiendo que ella quería estar allí, no sólo por trabajo sino para estar con él…

* * *

Sehrazat abrió la boca cuando llegaron al hotel en el que se hospedarían. Tuvieron que tomarse un Vaporetto desde el puente del Rialto que los paseó por el gran Canal hasta la Piazza San Marco, y allí enfrente se encontraba su hotel.

Se trataba de un edificio viejo y Sehrazat no pudo menos que admirar sus viejas estructuras que databan del año 1475 y aún seguían en pie.

El hotel Gritti Palace tenía pocas habitaciones disponibles y Onur había elegido la mejor, con vista al Gran Canal.

Cuando entraron, Sehrazat sonrió sin poder dejar de mirar hacia todos lados, sentía que todo le llamaba la atención y que no podría dejar de admirar cada detalle del mobiliario del lugar.

Él se dedicó a observarla y a disfrutar de su sorpresa. Una vez que ella se animó a sentarse sobre la cama, se acercó a ella y levantó su mano para besarla.

-¿Te gusta el lugar?

-¿Qué si me gusta? Es increíble, Onur… No puedo dejar de fijarme en cada detalle…

-Me alegra… la idea era que lo disfrutaras…

-Estoy segura de que lo haré… ¿entonces? ¿qué hacemos?

-Digamos que…- dijo y se recostó a su lado- podríamos entretenernos con algunas ideas que se me ocurren ahora mismo y que incluyen esta cama y menos ropa…

-Onur…

-pPero supongo que querrás salir a conocer la ciudad y estoy de acuerdo…- dijo y la tomó entre sus brazos, besó sus labios y sofocó una carcajada cuando ella suspiró, casi pidiéndole que siguiera adelante con sus caricias…

Salieron a caminar y ella soltó una carcajada cuando él la tomó de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él para caminar. Se sentía placentero y correcto y Sehrazat se preguntó como sería no tener que esconderse para poder demostrar el mutuo afecto que sentían…

Se pasaron horas caminando entre callecitas y descubriendo lugares en donde compraron pequeñeces que querían llevarse de recuerdo. Decidieron volver al hotel a cambiarse para cenar y se vistieron un poco más elegantes porque, según Onur, el lugar lo ameritaba.

Cuando Sehrazat salió del baño, intentado subir el cierre de su vestido pudo ver la impresión que había causado en Onur directamente en sus ojos. Era bastante sencillo, color morado y la tela se ajustaba a su cuerpo, aunque no exageradamente. Le quedaba largo apenas por debajo de sus rodillas y lo acompañó con un par de sandalias no demasiado altas, no quería quedar más alta que él… el maquillaje era sencillo y el cabello apenas recogido para que no le incomodase.

-Onur…- dijo y él no le contestó- Onur… ¿me ayudas?

-Sí… claro…- dijo reaccionando de golpe y Sehrazat sintió sus manos cálidas sobre su piel, intentando subir el cierre.

-¿Te parece adecuado el vestido?

-Demasiado…- dijo y Sehrazat cerró los ojos un momento cuando sintió que él deslizaba sus labios por la piel de su cuello.

-Onur…- jadeó ella cuando sintió que él, luego de terminar con el cierre, dirigió sus manos hacia su cadera mientras sus labios seguían besando su cuello, húmedamente.

-Vámonos ahora porque sino, no te dejaré ir…- dijo y ella apretó un segundo los ojos, tratando de que no sucumbir y rogarle que no se fueran.

Sonrió y giró para mostrarle como estaba. Él asintió y le dedicó una mirada intensa y salieron a cenar.

* * *

El restaurant estaba en una terraza. Aún no era totalmente de noche y el atardecer teñía todo de un color anaranjado que lo convertía en ensueño…

Pidieron unas pastas con vino blanco y charlaron de varias cosas durante la cena. Luego ella se comunicó con Kaan y le deseó buenas noches.

Onur se quedó mirándola y un chico se acercó a él y le dijo en un inglés algo rebuscado si quería comprarle una flor.

Él sonrió y le compró dos. Sehrazat terminaba de hablar por teléfono y observó la interacción de lejos y cuando el chico pasó a su lado con una sonrisa, le hizo una especie de reverencia y ella sonrió.

-Se enamoró de ti…- le dijo Onur y ella arrugó el entrecejo.

-¿Crees que no entendí que te vendió esas flores? - le dijo ella y él sonrió misteriosamente.

-Bien, me descubriste…- le dijo y se las entregó.

-Muchas gracias, cariño…- le dijo y él la tomó entre sus brazos.

-¿Por qué no volvemos al hotel? Muero de ganas de quitarte ese vestido…

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te gusta?

-Me gustas tú, al natural… me gusta tu piel… la forma en que me miras en esos momentos íntimos… tu voz… el olor de tu perfume… los sonidos que haces cuando te acaricio…

-Tu tampoco estás nada mal…- le dijo ella algo avasallada por las palabras de él y sonrió cuando vio el gesto de Onur , como el de un niño pequeño desilusionado porque no tiene el juguete que quiere.

Llegaron al hotel y Onur casi no podía mantenerse quieto mientras subían en el ascensor.

Sehrazat lo dejó hacer y se encontró apretada contra la puerta de la habitación no bien llegaron y él se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba puesta.

Los besos se tornaron intensos y de pronto Onur se separó de ella y Sehrazat lo miró sin comprender…

Ella se inclinó sobre él y desabotonó su camisa, deslizando sus manos para acariciar su torso y él cerró los ojos.

Sehrazat le quitó la camisa y aflojó su cinturón. Lo miró, esperando que él la ayudara con su ropa, pero él no se movió, parecía disfrutar lo que ocurría, pero sin actuar en consecuencia.

Ella se acercó y lo besó intensamente, él levantó la falda de su vestido y acarició su pierna. Sehrazat cerró los ojos y él volvió a detenerse.

-Quítate el vestido…- le dijo mientras llegaba hasta su ropa interior y la retiraba dejando solamente el vestido por quitar…

Sehrazat sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba a lo que él le decía y hacía y Onur se sentó a los pies de la cama y se quedó mirándola.

-Onur…

-Hazlo… por favor…- dijo él y ella se acercó y se detuvo a pocos centímetros de él…

Sehrazat giró y le dio la espalda, lo miró por sobre su hombro y comenzó a deslizar el cierre hacia abajo, hasta que lo terminó de bajar…

Onur suspiró mientras la observaba y entornó los ojos cuando, finalmente, luego de varios segundos interminables, el vestido tocó el suelo y ella permitió que él la acariciara con la mirada.

-Eres increíble…- le dijo y ella sonrió con algo de timidez, pero luego su mirada cambió.

Onur la tomó de la mano y la hizo recostar sobre la cama. Se tomó su tiempo y besó y acarició toda su piel. Ella lo acarició, pero mayormente lo dejó hacer a él y cerró los ojos con placidez cuando finalmente lo sintió parte de ella.

Hicieron el amor lentamente en total conexión y él ahogó un gemido cuando alcanzó el clímax, justo luego que ella llegara al suyo.

-Mi vida…- le dijo él cuando se recostaron abrazados bajo las sábanas.

-Dime…

-¿Eres feliz?- le preguntó besando su cabello.

-Muy feliz… ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque me gustaría hacerte una propuesta y quisiera saber si tendrás en cuenta lo que sientes para responder a ella…

-Bien…- dijo ella algo nerviosa.

Onur se perdió en sus ojos evaluando si era el momento indicado para decirle lo que había estado planeando desde que había salido con ella de Estambul. Ella lo miró expectante y el pestañeó, no quería cometer errores.

* * *

**Bueno, un poco de misterio no viene nada mal... veremos cual es la propuesta y la respuesta de Sehrazat. Gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Sehrazat se despertó y sonrió al verlo durmiendo a su lado. Disfrutaba de esas cosas tan sencillas como estar a su lado sin siquiera estar en contacto físico con él… aunque la noche anterior hubieran tenido más contacto físico que otra cosa…

Consultó la hora, todavía era temprano, casi no había salido el sol. Se acomodó en los brazos de él y lo sintió protestar, seguramente estaba rendido…

Recordó sus palabras la noche anterior y sintió que su cuerpo se erizaba, pero luego se había desilusionado un poco…

Él la había tomado entre sus brazos y al momento de decirle aquello que estaba pensando, Sehrazat pudo ver en sus ojos que había cambiado de opinión…

Se preguntó si él se arrepentía de algo, si quizás quería hacer pública la relación que tenían y ella sintió un vacío en el estómago de solo pensarlo.

Tenía pánico de cómo reaccionaría la gente en la empresa, si no la señalarían como a una trepadora que se relacionaba con su jefe para escalar en la empresa…

Pero también se sentía insegura de cómo podría reaccionar doña Feride, porque era absolutamente evidente que, a pesar de su política de sonreírle y parecer interesada por la salud de Kaan, la mujer no podía soportar que su hijo se fijara en ella…

Sehrazat suspiró, queriendo alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y sintió los dedos de Onur en su espalda, deslizándose suavemente desde su columna hacia abajo…

Cerró los ojos ante la placentera sensación de esa caricia y al abrirlos vio que él también se había despertado…

Onur se quedó un momento mirándola y luego sonrió y se inclinó a besar sus labios.

-Buenos días, mi vida…- le dijo y ella sonrió con ternura, sintió que podría acostumbrarse a despertar en sus brazos todos los días…

-Buenos días…- le dijo ella y cuando se acomodó entre sus brazos, sintió sobre su abdomen, la presión de la erección matutina de él.

-¿Dormiste bien? ¿ya te habías despertado?

-Hace un momento…- dijo ella y deslizó sus dedos hacia abajo, sin poder reprimirse de tocarlo.

Onur cerró los ojos al sentir sus caricias y luego los abrió y se perdió en los de ella.

-Si quieres podríamos ir a pasear desde temprano…- le dijo y ella alzó las cejas.

-Quiero…- dijo ella y continuó acariciándolo.

-Pero antes deberíamos desayunar algo…- le dijo él con una voz que a ella se le antojó demasiado sexy.

-Por supuesto… pero antes de eso…- dijo y lo escuchó suspirar y colocarse sobre ella, casi obligándola a que siguiera con sus caricias.

-Y yo que creí que me había convertido en adicto a ti…- le dijo y la besó húmedamente mientras tanteaba la mesa de noche para buscar protección…

Cambiaron de posición y él la tomó de las caderas para poder marcar el ritmo cuando ella descendió sobre él.

En ningún momento perdieron el contacto visual y cuando todo terminó, ella sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo en los labios.

-Onur…- le dijo ella y él la miró. Su voz había cambiado y él lo había notado.

-Dime…- le dijo y se quedó mirándola, mientras acariciaba su cara.

-Anoche querías decirme algo… y me di cuenta de que te habías arrepentido… ¿qué pasó?

-Nada… hay momentos para todo… creí que quizá ese no lo era del todo…

-Entiendo… ¿qué tal ahora? Soy toda oídos, no hay ni una gota de alcohol en mi sangre…- le dijo y sonrió.

-¿De verdad te interesa tanto lo que podría decirte?

-¿Cómo se te podría ocurrir que no? - le dijo y lo miró expectante.

-Te prometo que lo hablaremos esta noche durante la cena… ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero…

-Sehrazat… no te cargues de dudas… simplemente no quiero mezclar las cosas… la propuesta es delicada y me gustaría discutirla fuera de la cama…

-Onur…

-Tú y yo empezamos mal… y a pesar de que las cosas se arreglaron entre nosotros, no quiero malos entendidos…

-Está bien…- dijo ella y besó la punta de su nariz para darle a entender que se había conformado.

* * *

Bajaron a desayunar y luego salieron a pasear. Sehrazat aprovechó para hablar con Kaan y Mihriban y chequeó que todo estuviera bien en su casa.

Onur la tomó de la mano cuando llegaban a una de esas callecitas que parecían salidas de un cuento y vio pasar una góndola.

El joven que iba a en ella les sonrió y Onur le pidió que se detuviese. Sehrazat sonrió al subirse y acomodarse donde el joven le indicó.

Los llevó a pasear por la parte más interna de Venecia, accediendo a lugares que ellos no habían visto y les contó, en un inglés bastante básico, algunas cosas interesantes del lugar y las costumbres.

Finalmente entonó una canzonetta y Onur la abrazó entre sus brazos y acarició su cabello mientras la oían…

Se bajaron la la zona del Rialto y caminaron un rato más hasta que decidieron ir a almorzar.

Luego organizaron una excursión de un par de horas a una isla cercana y cuando volvieron, se perdieron un poco pero consiguieron llegar al hotel sin preguntar demasiado…

Se ducharon juntos, entre caricias y besos y luego salieron a cenar. El ánimo era muy bueno, pero las dudas de Sehrazat flotaban en el aire, sobre todo porque él parecía haberse olvidado de la promesa que le había hecho…

* * *

Al terminar la comida y cuando Serhazat había perdido las esperanzas de que él le dijera algo, Onur tomó su mano y besó sus dedos mientras la miraba a los ojos…

-Siento que lo que tienes que decirme te está torturando, Onur… suéltalo ya… no quiero hacerme ideas erróneas, por favor…- le dijo y él asintió.

-Anoche me dijiste que eras feliz…

-Así es, lo soy…

-Y sé que es demasiado pronto para que todo el mundo sepa que estamos juntos…

-Es cierto…- asintió ella.

-Sehrazat… quería decirte que yo también soy muy feliz contigo… que despertarme en tus brazos es un sueño… que quiero hacerlo por el resto de mi vida porque te amo… y quisiera saber si puedo hacerme ilusiones porque esto va en serio… al menos para mí…

-Para mi también va en serio…- le dijo ella con emoción.

-Bien… entonces…- dijo y buscó en su saco y extrajo un anillo y se lo extendió- acepta este anillo, como símbolo de mi amor…

-Onur…- dijo ella y abrió la boca ¿acaso eso era lo que parecía?

-Sehrazat… me dijiste que aún no era el momento y lo entiendo… pero me gustaría que el día que te sientas preparada, pudiéramos pensar en unir nuestras vidas para siempre… te amo…- le dijo y ella sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Apretó su mano y con la otra trató de secarse las lágrimas sin conseguirlo. Él sonrió y la ayudó, deslizando sus dedos con suavidad por sus mejillas humedecidas…

-Dime algo…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Yo… no sé que decir…- le dijo ella sin poder dejar de llorar.

-¿Aceptas? ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo? No ahora ni mañana… cuando te sientas lista…- le dijo y ella sonrió.

-Esta es una hermosa locura… de la que no puedes culpar al alcohol…

-No es mi intención hacerlo… ¿entonces?

-Por supuesto que sí… yo también te amo… siento cosas muy profundas por ti porque ahora puedo conocerte como realmente eres… sin esa coraza que tenías cuando te conocí…

-Tú también tenías la tuya…- dijo él y sonrió, besando sus dedos y colocando el anillo con suavidad.

-Es cierto…- dijo y levantó su mano para admirar el anillo- es precioso, Onur…

-Nada se compara contigo…- le dijo y ella sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo.

Cuando salieron del restaurant, caminaron abrazados hacia el hotel, que por suerte no estaba lejos. La recepcionista les dijo que alguien los había llamado y les entregó el mensaje.

Onur no le prestó demasiada atención y subieron a su habitación. No era demasiado tarde y se sentaron en el balconcito a tomar aire y observar las pequeñas embarcaciones navegando por el Gran Canal…

Él hundió su nariz en el cabello de Sehrazat y ella sonrió, de espaldas a él.

-Es increíble cómo te has instalado en mi corazón, Sehrazat…- le dijo y ella giró en redondo y lo miró a los ojos.

-Tú también en el mío…- dijo y besó sus labios.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y Onur apoyó su frente en la de ella, con desilusión…

-¿Quién será a esta hora?

-¿Será Kaan? ¿Quizás hubo algún problema? - se asustó ella y atendió el teléfono.

Onur se quedó mirándola preocupado y ella se quedó escuchando lo que le decían…

-… doña Feride… ¿cómo está? - dijo y miró a Onur, que abrió los ojos como platos- no, no se equivocó de habitación… aguárdeme que se lo paso… ¿qué hago yo aquí? Bueno… teníamos una cena… y acabamos de llegar… y… sí, se lo paso…- dijo y se mordió el labio con impotencia al pasarle el teléfono a Onur…

-Mamá… ¿cómo estás? ¿pasó algo? - le dijo y se quedó escuchando lo que su madre le decía mientras Sehrazat se tapaba la boca con ambas manos…

* * *

**Bueno, veremos como se soluciona esto. Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, parece mentira que vaya por el capítulo 10 cuando estaba planificada para tener como mucho 2. Nos vemos en el próximo! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Onur se inclinó sobre Sehrazat y besó su mejilla, estaban acostados, ella de espaldas a él…

-Mi vida… has estado muy callada… no dejemos que una tontería como esta arruine nuestra noche…

-Onur… no es una tontería que tu madre esté hablando de mi y de lo que hago contigo aquí…

-Mi madre es una mujer anticuada y amargada…

-Onur… es tu madre y si comenzamos así, no quiero ni pensar en todo lo que podría llegar a decir de mí…

-Yo no permitiré que diga nada…

-Se lo impedirás… pero no impedirás que lo piense…

-Escucha… tu pareja es conmigo, no con ella…

-¿Acaso se te olvida que ya pasé por esto cuando me casé con Ahmet?

-No… pero no es el mismo caso… y te prometo que mi madre te amará una vez que se permita conocerte… eres encantadora… dulce… y eres la mujer que elegí, mi madre no podrá oponerse a ti por mucho tiempo… si es que se opone… eso todavía no lo sabemos…

-Claro, bonita carta de presentación de tu futura esposa atendiendo el teléfono en tu habitación cuando estás de viaje…

-Me quedaré con lo de futura esposa…- dijo él y volvió a besar su mejilla.

-Onur…- protestó ella.

-Sehrazat… por favor, no arruinemos esto… lo estábamos pasando increíble… de hecho…- dijo y deslizó sus dedos por la cadera de ella y la rozó con su pelvis para demostrarle que la deseaba- creí que podríamos…

-¿Acaso nunca tendrás suficiente? - le preguntó ella luego de girar para mirarlo, queriendo simular enojo y sin poder reprimir una sonrisa.

-No… nunca…-dijo él y capturó sus labios con intensidad, haciéndola olvidar de todo por unos cuantos minutos.

Hicieron el amor y luego se quedaron dormidos. Sehrazat sonrió al despertarse y verlo literalmente sumergido en su pecho. Se preguntó como podía respirar y sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba a esa sensación…

Se movió un poco y él se acomodó a su lado, reclamándola dormido para abrazarse a ella.

Durmieron un rato más y luego de desayunar en la cama, emprendieron el regreso.

* * *

Llegaron a Estambul luego del mediodía y Onur la dejó en su casa.

Kaan la recibió contento y le contó lo que había hecho con su tía en esos días. Sehrazat le entregó los regalos que le había comprado y se quedaron charlando un rato.

Onur resolvió no ir a la empresa ese día y cuando llegó a su casa se encontró con doña Feride que lo estaba esperando…

-Madre… ¿cómo estás? ¿por qué no me extraña que hayas venido?

-Querido Onur… quería verte, hace días que no te veo y eres mi hijo ¿qué tiene de malo?

-Nada… pero te conozco demasiado… ¿qué has venido a decirme?

-Bien… hablaré sin rodeos… no me gustó nada que esa chica atendiera el teléfono…

-Bien… lo entiendo… es tu opinión…

-Necesito que me expliques lo que sucede…

-No sucede nada… al menos no nada que sea para preocuparte…

-Me gustaría decidirlo por mi cuenta… dime que hay entre ustedes…

-Tenemos una linda relación, madre… si me preguntas, ella me hace feliz… hace siglos que no me sentía así… es una hermosa compañera y he descubierto que tengo profundos sentimientos por ella…

-¿Aunque tenga un hijo con otro hombre?

-Madre… ella no es casada, es viuda… ha tenido la desgracia de perder a su compañero… y es una persona increíble… íntegra… que ha podido salir adelante en lo personal y es brillante en lo profesional….

-Te has enamorado…

-Así es…- dijo Onur y se quedó mirándola.

-Bien… invítala a casa… sería lindo poder charlar con ella… conocerla más… quiero ver todo eso que tú dices ver en ella…

-Bien… te diré cuando podemos ir… - dijo y suspiró.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Sehrazat entró en su oficina y vio que Bennu la miraba tratando de sonreír pero sin hacerlo realmente.

-Amiga… ¿acaso no me has echado de menos?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Así es…- dijo Bennu y se acercó a saludarla.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Pues… nada… o… sí…

-Dime…

-Bueno… pasó que don Kerem ha recibido una llamada que nos dejó algo sorprendidos… a todos...

-¿Don Kerem?

-Sehrazat… el cliente que debía reunirse con ustedes llamó ayer a la empresa y se disculpó con don Kerem en medio de una reunión de todos los directivos por no haber podido encontrarse con ustedes en Venecia… es más, aseguró que ustedes sabían que no habría reunión antes de irse de aquí...

-Entiendo…- dijo Sehrazat.

-No entiendes… todos estábamos allí y cuando don Kerem puso la llamada en altavoz fue porque creyó que ustedes estarían allí con él y así podríamos escucharlos…

-Y nosotros no estábamos con él…

-No…

Sehrazat se tapó la cara con las manos un momento y suspiró. ¿por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil?

Bennu intentó abrazarla, decirle algo, pero no supo qué. Por un lado estaba feliz de que su amiga tuviera una relación con Onur, pero por otro, la exposición no era buena y ella sabía que Sehrazat la odiaba…

Onur se asomó por la puerta con algo de desconcierto y Bennu lo miró con tristeza, dándole a entender que Sehrazat ya se había enterado.

-Los dejaré…- dijo y apretó el hombro de su amiga antes de irse.

-Sehrazat…- le dijo y ella intentó focalizarse en sus ojos, mientras se secaba algunas lágrimas.

-Dime…

-Lamento que todo sea tan complicado…

-Créeme, yo lo lamento más…

-Yo… no sé que decir… aún si blanqueamos nuestra relación la gente ya está hablando y créeme, a mí no me importa más que por ti… solo me importas tú…

-Lo se…- dijo y tomó su abrigo y su cartera.

-¿Adónde vas?

-Necesito pensar un poco… siento que aquí no tengo suficiente aire…

-Sehrazat…- le dijo y ella se volvió cuando llegaba a la puerta- te amo… no lo olvides…

-Yo también… y tampoco olvido esta promesa…- le dijo y levantó su mano, mostrándole el anillo.

Sehrazat salió del edificio de Binyapi justo a tiempo antes de comenzar a llorar casi sin poder controlarse. Se imaginó todos los escenarios posibles, sus colegas, sus jefes, hablando de su relación clandestina con Onur, de su escapada romántica a Venecia…

Se tapó la cara con las manos y se preguntó ¿cuál había sido el error que había cometido para que la vida fuese tan injusta con ella?

Se tomó un taxi y le pidió que la llevara a orillas del mar. Caminó un buen rato por allí, tratando de quitarse toda la angustia.

La gente pasaba y la miraba con algo de tristeza, porque ella estaba triste, desolada…

* * *

Todavía no había anochecido cuando se sentó, exhausta en un banco y se quedó mirando el mar. Pensó en lo bueno que había vivido con él, se miró la mano, en donde relucía el brillante de su anillo de compromiso.

Pensó también en todas las críticas de los envidiosos y malintencionados de siempre…

Se sorprendió cuando vio aparecer una flor delante de ella, era un tulipán, una de sus flores favoritas.

Giró hacia atrás y lo vio a Onur que se la entregaba.

-¿Cómo me encontraste? - le preguntó luego de volver su mirada al mar. Lo sintió sentarse a su lado en el banco, imitando su postura.

-Seguí los latidos de tu corazón…- le dijo y ella lo oyó suspirar.

-Onur…- dijo sin mirarlo.

-Sé que esto no tiene vuelta atrás… sé que tienes mucho dolor, mucha vergüenza, pero yo te amo y no puedo evitar ilusionarme con estar a tu lado…

-Lo sé… yo también te amo…

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces, necesité un poco de espacio y aire para poder pensar…

-¿Tomaste alguna decisión? - le preguntó él expectante.

-Así es…- le dijo ella y se inclinó para apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de él, buscando su apoyo…

-¿Cuál será? - le preguntó y ella giró para mirarlo.

-No te perdería por nada del mundo…- le dijo con una sonrisa y él se inclinó para besar sus labios…

-¿Entonces? - le preguntó él.

-Volvamos a la empresa… enfrentemos a todos…- le dijo y él besó su frente, comprensivo y lleno de esperanzas de que todo saliera bien…

* * *

**Bueno, parece que Sehrazat está decidida. Esto sigue pronto. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Gracias por leer! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Onur la llevó hasta su casa y se quedó con ella un momento en la puerta, ambos disfrutando de un silencio confortable.

-¿Estás segura? Puedo cancelar todo si quieres…- le dijo él mirándola de cerca.

-No hace falta, sí, estoy muy segura…- le dijo y él asintió y se inclinó para besar sus labios.

-¿Quieres que te pase a buscar? Podríamos llegar juntos…- le dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Me encantaría… sí, lleguemos juntos…

-Sehrazat…- le dijo él y tomó su cara con suavidad- todo saldrá bien… relájate, por favor…

-Estaré bien, Onur… pero esto no es fácil…- le dijo e inspiró hondo.

-Te sentirás más liviana…- le dijo y luego de besar su frente ella sonrió.

-Buenas noches…

-Buenas noches… descansa…- le dijo él y la vio bajarse del auto.

Onur se quedó mirándola mientras entraba a su edificio y trató de pensar en positivo. Por nada del mundo quería que ella sufriese. Le había ofrecido la posibilidad de hacer esa reunión para blanquear la situación de ambos y creyó que quizá a ella le parecería demasiado, pero Sehrazat había aceptado y le había pedido que la convocara para el día siguiente.

No es que estuviese nervioso, el problema era que alguien dijera algo para incomodarla y eso sería malo para todos… su miedo era que ella se arrepintiera de estar con él por los prejuicios de los demás…

Sehrazat entró a su casa y encontró a Kaan con Mihriban. Le hizo señas a su amiga de que quería hablar con él y la mujer se retiró respetuosamente a su habitación…

-Kaan… hijo…- dijo y el niño la miró y sonrió- ¿podemos hablar?

-Sí…-dijo el niño y se acercó a abrazarla y besarla primero.

-Tú sabes que yo te quiero mucho…- le dijo algo nerviosa.

-Si… lo sé…

-Pero sabes también que las mamás tienen a los papás a su lado…

-Pero el mío no está… porque murió…

-Así es… y… Kaan… yo me sentía un poco sola… un poco triste… porque no tengo una pareja, un compañero… entonces… decidí volver a enamorarme…

-¿Tienes un novio?

-Sí… digamos que si…- dijo Sehrazat que cambió el nerviosismo por la sensación de ternura al ver que su hijo entendía de lo que hablaba.

-Quiero conocerlo…- dijo Kaan con resolución.

-Mi vida… ya lo conoces…

-¿Es Onur? - preguntó Kaan y Sehrazat sintió que el corazón se le detenía ante la inminente reacción de su hijo.

-Así es…- dijo Sehrazat tratando de sonreír.

-Me gusta Onur… es muy bueno…

-¿En serio? - dijo Sehrazat con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sí…

-¿Entonces te parece bien?

-Me parece bien… si… porque estás más feliz…

-Lo estoy… ven aquí…- dijo y lo abrazó con ternura mientras dejaba escapar las lágrimas.

Sehrazat se quedó con él, cenaron con Mihriban y luego se prepararon para dormir. Onur la llamó a última hora y la notó tranquila, feliz…

-Me alegra oírte bien… ¿has podido relajarte?

-Así es… y hablé con Kaan…

-¿Hablaste? ¿le dijiste sobre nosotros?

-Así es…

-¿Cómo lo tomó?

-Lo entendió perfectamente… me dijo que le caías bien…- dijo y sonrió al recordarlo.

-Es un pequeño muy inteligente…

-Tenías razón… me siento mucho más liviana habiéndolo compartido con Kaan…

-Bien… y mañana será todavía mejor, no te preocupes…

-Lo sé…

-Sehrazat…

-¿Mmmm?- dijo ella.

-Te amo…

-Yo también…- le dijo y cortaron.

* * *

Al otro día, se levantó temprano y se preparó. No quería estar demasiado elegante, sólo lo necesario para no quedar desprolija junto a Onur…

Él pasó a buscarla temprano y se subió al auto con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días mi vida…- le dijo y besó sus labios.

-Buenos días…- contestó ella.

-Estás preciosa, como siempre…

-Gracias… tengo que admitir que estoy algo nerviosa, pero muy confiada… todo saldrá bien…

-Me alegra…- dijo él y arrancó.

Se mantuvieron casi en silencio durante el viaje y al llegar, el bajó del auto y le abrió la puerta galantemente.

Saludaron a la gente de seguridad y cuando estaban por entrar, él estiró la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, que lo miró y sonrió, algo nerviosa pero feliz.

Las puertas se abrieron y se encontraron en el hall con todos los empleados de la empresa, que Onur había convocado. Luego tendrían una reunión con los directivos…

-Buenos días…- dijo Onur en voz alta y todos lo saludaron respetuosamente.

El hecho de que ella estuviese a su lado y sosteniendo su mano no pasó desapercibido, pero todos estaban, al menos por rumores, al tanto de lo que ocurría…

Onur y Sehrazat pasaron entre los empleados y subieron un par de escalones para poder ver a todos.

-Bueno… los he convocado aquí porque quería contarles algo que para mí es muy importante… sé que han circulado rumores relacionados a mi persona y a Sehrazat… ambos estamos aquí para contarles que nos hemos enamorado… que no fue algo planeado, pero que pasó y que tenemos una relación…- Sehrazat tragó saliva cuando vio que varios hacían comentarios por lo bajo.

-Si lo habíamos mantenido en secreto no fue porque fuera clandestino… ambos somos dos personas libres… sino porque recién estaba comenzando y queríamos darnos tiempo para saber si funcionaría…- la gente se calló totalmente, atenta a lo que ella decía- afortunadamente nos dimos cuenta de que queremos que siga… por eso quisimos compartirlo, aunque lamentamos que hayan circulado esos rumores…

-Felicidades…- dijo Nurayat y Onur la miró con ternura y asintió.

Hubo un pequeño aplauso y Onur y Sehrazat sonrieron.

-Era solo eso… vuelvan a su trabajo, no quiero distraerlos…

La gente comenzó a irse y Onur apretó los dedos de ella, que le sonrió. Nurayat fue la última en irse y les sonrió con ternura.

* * *

Subieron a la sala de reuniones donde estaban los directivos, incluidos Kerem, Bennu, doña Feride y doña Cebal.

-Buenos días, perdón por la demora…- dijo Onur y Sehrazat sonrió cuando Bennu le guiñó el ojo para infundirle algo de confianza.

-Hijo… nos has hecho madrugar… dinos que ocurre…

-Madre… solo hemos venido a aclarar el malentendido del cliente de Venecia…

-Bien… los escuchamos Onur… - dijo Kerem.

-Bueno… supongo que alguno de ustedes se habrá dado cuenta que desde que Sehrazat llegó a la empresa, causó un impacto muy grande en mí… primero como empleada, pero también como mujer… me enamoré de ella como no creí que podría y busqué la forma en que ella se fijara en mi…

-Hijo… no hace falta que cuentes todo esto…- dijo doña Feride algo incómoda.

-Madre… déjame terminar…

-Doña Feride… yo me enamoré de su hijo casi al mismo tiempo que él de mí… pero tuve miedo de pasar por todo esto… de pensar que podrían señalarme por ser su empleada… pero puedo jurarle que el amor que siento por él es genuino…- dijo y Feride asintió, algo incómoda pero un poco más tranquila.

-Sehrazat no estaba al tanto de que el cliente había cancelado la reunión, ella fue con el ánimo de cumplir con su trabajo y se encontró con que todo era una sorpresa para que pudiéramos disfrutar de todo esto que es tan nuevo y tan hermoso en nuestras vidas…

-Onur… te comprendemos… quizá me hubiese gustado enterarme por ti antes de descubrirlo, pero no tienes que explicar nada…- dijo Kerem.

-Sehrazat lo ha dicho recién ante los empleados, a quienes también les dimos una explicación… no lo ocultamos porque fuese clandestino, sino porque recién estábamos acostumbrándonos a la idea de ser una pareja… y yo particularmente, quiero disculparme por haberme dejado llevar y aprovechar un viaje que era de negocios, para pasar un momento junto a la mujer de mi vida…

-Y está muy bien…- intervino Bennu y Sehrazat sonrió.

-¿Para qué decirlo así, delante de todos? - insistió Feride.

-Porque somos felices, madre… porque me enamoré de esta mujer y tuve la suerte de que ella sintiera lo mismo y queremos festejarlo y que todo el mundo lo sepa…

-Su hijo me hace muy feliz, doña Feride… sé que usted no duda de eso, pero puede estar segura de que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para hacerlo feliz a él…- dijo y Bennu quiso levantarse para aplaudir, cosa que lógicamente no hizo.

-Querido Onur…- dijo Cebal con una sonrisa- Sehrazat… me alegra oír que las cosas están bien… siempre es bueno recibir buenas noticias…- terminó y les hizo una reverencia.

Otros de los directivos también manifestaron su aprobación y los felicitaron. La reunión terminó allí y todos se fueron yendo a sus lugares de trabajo. Bennu se acercó y abrazó a su amiga con orgullo.

-Bien dicho, amiga… estuviste muy bien… luego tienes que contarme qué dijo Kaan de todo esto…

-Lo tomó muy bien… es un niño inteligente…- dijo Sehrazat y vio que doña Feride se acercaba a donde ella estaba.

Bennu se esfumó mientras Kerem abrazaba con Onur y le decía un par de cosas al oído.

-Sehrazat… querida… - dijo Feride- ayer mismo le decía a Onur que quisiera que vengas a cenar a casa unos de estos días… ¿qué te parece?

-Me parece muy bien… - le dijo y sonrió- pero tengo que pedirle algo…- agregó Sehrazat alzando las cejas.

-¿Pedirme algo tú a mí? Dime que es…- dijo Feride con curiosidad.

-Tiene que mostrarme fotos de Onur cuando era pequeño y contarme todas sus travesuras… él dice que tenía una conducta ejemplar… yo digo que los niños siempre son niños…

-Así es querida…- dijo Feride con una sonrisa, por primera vez más genuina- tú eres madre y me comprenderás…

-Por supuesto…

-Entonces… ¿vendrás a cenar esta noche?

-Me encantaría…- dijo Sehrazat y le hizo una reverencia antes de que Onur la abrazara con ternura y la acompañara a donde doña Cebal la esperaba para irse juntas.

-Nurayat…- dijo Onur al llegar de la mano con Sehrazat a su oficina- tráenos un café…

-Enseguida don Onur…- dijo Nurayat con una sonrisa, si había alguien que le caía bien para su jefe era Sehrazat.

Entraron a la oficina y cuando Onur cerró la puerta ella se desinfló. Se había puesto algo nerviosa con doña Feride.

-Todo salió perfecto, mi vida…- le dijo y la tomó entre sus brazos, buscando sus labios.

-Sí… así parece…

-Especialmente con mi madre…- le dijo con una sonrisa- ¿qué fue lo que le dijiste cuando se acercó?

-Cosas… para tratar de caerle bien…

-Parece que lo lograste… salió con una sonrisa… creí que seguiría insistiendo con no contar nada… - dijo y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Me invitó a cenar esta noche…- dijo Sehrazat.

-¿Quieres ir? Podemos inventar algo para ir otro día…

-No, para nada… iremos…- dijo y lo tomó del cuello para besar sus labios.

Onur sonrió en el beso y se dio cuenta de que lo más complicado, ya había pasado. Ahora solo quedaban los detalles y los proyectos para ser felices…

* * *

**Bueno, todo parece arreglarse, ¿habrá lugar para más problemas? Seguiré pronto! Gracias por leer!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Onur sonrió al ver los nervios que tenía Sehrazat de encontrarse con su madre. Claramente no estaba arrepentida, pero seguro que quería que todo sucediera lo más pronto posible y así poder sacarse un peso de encima.

-Estás preciosa…- le dijo por lo bajo cuando escucharon los pasos de Firdevs, que había ido a ayudarla con la comida.

Sehrazat le sonrió, por una milésima de segundo, olvidándose de los nervios y ambos miraron hacia el frente cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Onur, querido…- dijo Feride desde adentro- Sehrazat… pasen… están en su casa…

Ella le hizo una especie de reverencia a Firdevs y le entregó un paquete que había traído.

-No hacía falta que trajeras nada…- dijo Feride mirándola de lejos y Sehrazat se acercó para besarla.

-Quise que probaran un postre… es mi especialidad…- dijo luego de besar ambas mejillas de Feride.

-Bien… lo haremos entonces…

-Sehrazat cocina maravillosamente…- dijo Onur y ella lo miró con ternura.

-¿Has estado en su casa comiendo?

-Por supuesto… la primera vez fue casi de casualidad… él vino a traerme unos papeles y como yo estaba preparando la comida…

-Claro… entiendo…

-Y a partir de allí comencé a aparecerme a la hora de la comida…- dijo y Sehrazat sonrió.

-Onur…- dijo avergonzada y Feride alzó la ceja.

-Siéntense… ¿por qué no has traído a Kaan?

-Bueno… pensé que sería mejor charlar y que él no estuviera aquí y tuviésemos que distraerlo…

-Bien… me parece bien…- dijo Feride mientras se sentaban.

Firdevs les trajo un aperitivo y se mantuvieron en un silencio algo incómodo, Feride observándolos, Sehrazat tratando de no cometer errores y Onur intentando que todo fuera lo más normal posible.

Finalmente, luego de intercambiar algunas palabras, se sentaron a comer.

La comida fue un poco más amena porque Onur comenzó a hablar de Kaan y Feride se interesó en sus cosas y obviamente Serhazat trató de dejar que todo fluyera.

* * *

Una vez que sirvieron el postre, Onur se quedó mirando a su madre que evitaba probarlo y hundió su cuchara en él…

-Tú tampoco lo habías probado…- le dijo ella a Onur y él negó con la cabeza y al probarlo, cerró los ojos con placidez.

-Es exquisito, mi vida…- dijo y Feride le dedicó una mirada.

-Me alegra que te guste…- dijo Sehrazat algo inhibida.

-Vamos a probarlo…- dijo Feride y demoró una eternidad en hacerlo- está muy rico… me encanta el sambali…

-Me alegra que le haya gustado…

-Eres buena cocinera, Sehrazat… me imagino que tu marido lo apreciaba…

-Madre…

-No, está bien, Onur… la verdad es que sí, doña Feride… si hay algo que los maridos saben apreciar es a una buena cocinera…

-¿Has visto, Onur?

-Es cierto… por eso yo la aprecio y disfruto tanto sus comidas… y por eso, madre… quiero comentarte que le he propuesto matrimonio a Sehrazat…

-Onur…- dijo Feride abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Aún no lo he aceptado…- dijo Sehrazat con una sonrisa- pero supongo que entenderá que quiero hacerlo… estoy enamorada de él…

-Claro…- dijo Feride algo incómoda.

-¿Usted que piensa?

-Bueno…- dijo removiéndose en el asiento- digamos que él no me ha consultado…

-Entiéndeme madre… me enamoré…

-Intento hacerlo…

-Me alegra…- dijo él y se puso de pie.

-¿Ya se van?

-Queremos dejarte descansar…

-No estoy cansada… además… - dijo y se puso de pie- busqué las fotos que me pediste, Sehrazat…- agregó buscando una vieja caja de madera y entregándosela.

-Ah…- dijo Sehrazat abriéndola y mirando las fotos que había allí.

Onur hurgó entre las fotos y le fue contando algunas historias que recordaba. Sehrazat reía divertida y Feride hacía algunos comentarios, pero se dedicó a observarlos.

De pronto se imaginó rodeada de nietos queriendo jugar con ella y sonrió sin proponérselo. A pesar de todo, Sehrazat parecía una buena mujer…

-Bueno, hijos…- dijo y el comentario no pasó desapercibido- ahora sí me retiraré a dormir… si quieren pueden quedarse un rato, pero los saludo hasta mañana…

-No, no… nosotros nos iremos, doña Feride… muchas gracias por la cena…me alegra que hayamos hablado y me encantaron las fotos… muchas gracias por tomarse el trabajo de buscarlas…

-Querida… no tienes nada que agradecer… si mi hijo es feliz, yo también lo soy… delicioso tu postre… tienes que pasarme la receta y yo te pasaré las mías… así podrás cocinarle a Onur todo lo que le gusta…

-Bien… se lo agradezco…

Feride desapareció y Sehrazat miró con asombro a Onur.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? - le preguntó y Onur sonrió.

-Mi madre a menudo tiene estas reacciones… digamos que al principio es un poco intensa y luego, cuando piensa un poco las cosas, recapacita y se da cuenta de que no puede ganar en todo...

-¿Tú sabías que pasaría esto?

-No, pero confiaba en que sucediera…- dijo y besó su frente- ¿te llevo a casa?

-¿A _mi_ casa? Creí que querías pasar por la tuya…

-Siempre… siempre quiero hacerlo…creí que estabas cansada…

-No lo suficiente…- dijo ella en voz baja y con una sonrisa.

Onur tuvo ganas de apretarla entre sus brazos y llevarla a su habitación de soltero, pero resistió la tentación y salió con ella para subirse a su auto e ir a su casa.

* * *

Cuando llegaron, ella venía riéndose de algo que él había dicho y no bien Onur cerró la puerta la apretó entre sus brazos y la besó con intensidad mientras sus manos la exploraban lentamente, acariciando cada lugar de su cuerpo…

Onur levantó su vestido y acarició sus piernas. Ella jadeó placenteramente y trabajó para bajar sus pantalones y boxers en el menor tiempo posible.

-¿Quieres… quieres que vayamos arriba? - le dijo entre besos y jadeos cuando él deslizó su ropa interior hacia abajo para que ya no hubiera impedimentos.

-No… después vamos…- le dijo y la subió a la mesada, le quitó el vestido por arriba y hundió su nariz en su cuello mientras se posicionaba entre sus piernas.

Sehrazat le quitó su camisa y cerró los ojos cuando lo sintió completándola. Por suerte ella había comenzado a cuidarse por ambos, por lo que no hubo que hacerse problemas por buscar un preservativo.

Los besos húmedos e intensos no le dieron lugar a las palabras y Onur se movió para poder brindarles placer a ambos…

Sehrazat sintió que llegaba al clímax un buen rato después y se perdió en sus ojos. Él le sonrió sin fuerzas luego de alcanzar el suyo.

-Sigue siendo increíble hacer el amor contigo…- dijo él y apoyando su frente en el hombro de ella, aspirando su aroma y acariciando el pecho de Sehrazat como al descuido…

-También contigo… y dormir contigo… ¿qué tal hoy?

-¿Le dirás a Mihriban que tenemos que trabajar? - preguntó Onur con una mirada cómplice.

-Le diré que no iré a dormir…- dijo con una sonrisa y él se la devolvió.

-Me parece bien…- dijo y la apretó entre sus brazos antes de desconectarse- iré a tomar una ducha mientras le avisas…

-Espérame… ¿si?- dijo ella y él le guiñó el ojo.

-Ansiosamente…- le dijo y ella lo miró subir las escaleras desnudo y suspiró.

Le tomó un par de minutos avisarle a Mihriban que no volvería y Kaan pidió hablarle.

Le contó algunas cosas que quería decirle y cuando cortaron, Sehrazat subió las escaleras y entró a la ducha junto a él…

-¿Todo bien con Kaan? - le preguntó él entre besos y ella asintió, olvidándose por un momento de todo lo demás…

* * *

**Bueno, ¿habrá conquistado realmente Sehrazat a doña Feride? Veremos que pasa. Gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Onur abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver la mirada tierna con que Sehrazat lo veía. Ella se había despertado hacía unos minutos y se había dedicado a disfrutar de estar en sus brazos.

-Buenos días, mi vida…- le dijo y se inclinó para besar suavemente sus labios.

-Buenos días…- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Dormiste bien?- preguntó él y la vio asentir y entrecerrar los ojos.

-¿Será temprano?

-Es sábado… no hay mucho por qué mirar la hora…- dijo y la apretó entre sus brazos.

-Es cierto…- dijo ella y bostezó- pero tampoco quiero llegar a mi casa a cualquier hora, Kaan debe estar esperándome…

-¿Y si lo pasamos a buscar y hacemos algo juntos?- dijo Onur y ella se incorporó y lo miró a los ojos de cerca.

-¿De verdad quieres hacer eso?

-¿Por qué no? Kaan sabe que tenemos una relación, no hay nada que nos lo impida…

-Lo sé… sólo pensé que quizá te aburriría tener que estar jugando con él… paseando…

-Sehrazat… es tu hijo… ¿cómo podría sentir algo así por alguien a quien amas más que a tu vida?

-No lo sé… no es que piense que no te gusta… solo no estás acostumbrado a andar con niños…

-Me acostumbraré…

-¿Ah, sí?

-Por ti… y también por él, sé que nos llevaremos muy bien… sobre todo porque te dijo que le agrado…

-Bien…- dijo ella y sonrió, intentando levantarse, pero él se lo impidió.

-Hey… ¿adónde vas?

-¿No dijiste que iríamos a buscarlo?

-Dentro de un rato… déjalo descansar…- dijo con la voz algo ronca mientras hundía su nariz en el cuello de ella, rozándola apenas para que ella supiera que su deseo había despertado.

-Onur…

-Quedémonos un rato más en la cama…- le dijo y ella cerró los ojos cuando él deslizó una mano y comenzó a acariciar su pecho provocándola.

-Mmmmm…- dijo ella y se posicionó sobre él- pero algo me dice que no quieres dormir…

-No…- dijo él perdido en sus ojos.

-Yo tampoco…- dijo ella y descendió sobre él, observando como Onur cerraba los ojos al sentirla milímetro a milímetro…

Sehrazat se enfocó en sus ojos cuando él los abrió y comenzó a moverse lentamente, retrasando el ritmo. Onur entreabrió sus labios para decirle algo pero se contuvo. Ella sonrió e incrementó el ritmo para no torturarlo.

A pesar de que creía que tenía todo controlado, ella fue quien llegó primero al clímax y lo vio sonreír mientras ella se perdía en las oleadas de placer.

Por supuesto que él no tardó mucho más en alcanzarla y luego se tomaron un tiempo para reponerse.

* * *

Llegaron casi al mediodía a la casa de Sehrazat y él la acompañó hasta su casa para buscar a Kaan…

-Kaancito… ¿recuerdas a Onur?

-Sí… sí lo recuerdo…- dijo el niño y extendió su mano para saludarlo.

-¿Cómo estás Kaan? - dijo Onur con una sonrisa, acariciando su mano.

-Estoy bien…- dijo algo serio y Sehrazat sonrió.

-Kaan… Onur nos ha invitado a comer hamburguesas y al parque… ¿te gustaría ir? - dijo Sehrazat y el niño abrió los ojos con alegría.

-Sí…- dijo impetuosamente y Onur sonrió.

-Bien… abrígate que hace un poco de frío… yo los esperaré abajo…

-¿Tienes auto?

-Pues… sí…

-Qué bien… nosotros no tenemos…

-Eso se podría arreglar... puedo regalarles uno…

-¿Los novios regalan autos? - preguntó el niño y Onur sonrió ante la mirada asesina de Sehrazat.

-Bueno, yo podría hacerlo… pero si tu mamá quiere…

-Mi mamá seguro quiere, ¿verdad mamá? - dijo Kaan con naturalidad y Sehrazat casi tiene un ataque.

-No, Kaan… no es necesario…

-No te preocupes, Kaan… luego la convencemos…- le dijo guiñándole el ojo y de pronto creyó que ella lo mataría solo con su mirada- los espero abajo…- agregó y murmuró un "te amo" antes de irse, cuando Kaan giró para buscar su campera.

Un rato más tarde se encontraron en el auto y Sehrazat acomodó a Kaan en el asiento y le puso el cinturón de seguridad.

-¿Estás cómodo Kaan? - preguntó Onur con una sonrisa.

-Sí… es muy bonito tu auto…- dijo el niño y Sehrazat sonrió.

-Me alegra que te guste… ¿dónde quieres ir?

-Al parque de diversiones…

-Kaan… por favor…

-Preguntémosle a mamá si quiere…- dijo Onur y le guiñó el ojo a Sehrazat- relájate un poco… no me molesta que me pida cosas… nos estamos conociendo…

-Mamá… ¿tú quieres ir?

-Sí… está bien…- dijo Sehrazat tratando de no ponerse ansiosa.

Fueron al parque de diversiones, Onur se subió a todos los juegos con ambos, pero Sehrazat intentó dejarlos para que fueran a los autos chocadores y los vio riendo juntos desde afuera.

Tuvo una rara sensación de felicidad que hacía siglos no experimentaba. Se sentía románticamente involucrada con Onur, lo deseaba y lo amaba también, pero el hecho de ver a su hijo integrado a la relación que ellos tenían, la llenaba de satisfacción…

Sehrazat cerró los ojos y recordó a su marido por un instante. Pensó en lo feliz que estaría él de saber que Kaan podría tener una figura paterna, al no haber podido seguir a su lado.

Levantó la mano para saludar a Kaan cuando el niño le gritó para mostrarle donde estaban…

Al salir fueron a comer hamburguesas y ella observó cómo había cambiado la interacción de Kaan con Onur.

El niño hacía bromas y Onur le daba de comer en la boca y estaban en su propio mundo, todo parecía perfecto entre ellos…

* * *

Al volver a casa, Kaan quiso que Onur lo acompañara a dormir y él esperó paciente que el niño se durmiera para dejarlo, arropado en su cama…

-¿Lo pasaste bien? - preguntó Onur cuando lo vio mirarlo, intentando dormirse.

-Sí… mucho… ¿volveremos a hacerlo?

-Cuando quieras… - le dijo Onur con una sonrisa.

-Mañana no, ¿verdad?

-Me temo que no podremos… pero podemos hacer otras cosas… ¿te gustan los caballos?

-Mucho…

-Bien… yo tengo un caballo…

-¿Tienes un caballo? - Kaan abrió la boca y sonrió.

-Si no tienen planes, mañana te llevaré a conocerlo…

-Sí…

-Pero ahora duerme… tienes que descansar…- dijo Onur y el niño cerró los ojos para demostrarle que lo estaba haciendo.

Onur sonrió y se quedó un rato con él. Cuando salió, la vio dormida a ella en el sofá y quiso sumergirse en ella.

La levantó entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta su cama. La depositó allí, le quitó los zapatos y la tapó con una manta.

Ella murmuró algo cuando él se inclinó para besar su frente.

-Descansa, mi vida… te amo…- le dijo y ella buscó su mano para impedir que se fuera.

-Onur…- dijo y él la vio algo adormilada.

-Dime…

-Me haces muy feliz…- le dijo y él sonrió, besó sus labios y se fue, dejándola descansar…

* * *

**Bueno, esto no puede estar mejor! Espero que les siga gustando. Nos vemos en el próximo y gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Onur se desperezó en su cama y sonrió. Se preguntó si Sehrazat ya se habría despertado. Pensó en lo bien que lo habían pasado el día anterior con Kaan y tomó su móvil.

-Buenos días, mi vida…- le dijo a Sehrazat cuando lo atendió.

-Buenos días…- la voz de ella sonaba algo ronca.

-¿Te desperté?

-No… ya estaba despierta… pero aún en la cama…- dijo frotándose los ojos.

-Yo también…- dijo él- te echaba de menos… quería decirte que lo pasé muy bien ayer…

-Sí… yo también… Kaan sigue durmiendo, estaba agotado…

-Tampoco es tan tarde…- dijo Onur y ella sonrió.

-Gracias…- dijo solamente ella y él tardó uno segundos en reaccionar.

-¿Gracias? ¿por qué?

-Por aceptarme como soy… Kaan es muy importante para mí…

-Ahora también lo es para mí…- dijo él y ella sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-Por eso… gracias…

-Escucha… le dije a Kaan que quizá lo llevaba a conocer a mi caballo…

-¿Cuándo?

-Hoy… ¿tenías planes?

-No… pero…

-Si quieres quedarte podría llevarlo yo, comemos algo, lo llevo a cabalgar un rato y luego lo traigo de regreso.

-¿Tú prefieres hacer eso?

-Yo siempre quiero estar contigo… pero no me molestaría si me dices que estás cansada y prefieres no venir…

-Mmmmm… me seduce la idea de quedarme descansando… no tengo recuerdo de la última vez que me pasé el domingo sin hacer nada…

-Bien… lo pasaré a buscar en un rato… te daré unos cuantos besos y te dejaremos descansar…

-¿Salida de hombres? - dijo y lo escuchó reír antes de cortar.

* * *

Una hora después, Sehrazat terminaba de ayudar a Kaan a vestirse cuando escucharon el timbre.

-Onur…- dijo Kaan y corrió a abrazarlo.

-Kaan… ¿estás listo? - le dijo mientras el niño corría a terminar su desayuno.

-Sí…

-Kaan… termina el desayuno…- dijo Sehrazat y Onur asintió y le hizo un gesto para que obedeciera.

-Tenemos tiempo, no te preocupes…

-Me comeré todo…- dijo Kaan y se sentó en su silla.

Onur tomó a Sehrazat en sus brazos y hundió su nariz en su cuello.

-Descansa…- le dijo y ella sonrió.

-Lo haré… y te echaré de menos…

-Yo también…- dijo y besó sus labios con suavidad.

Sehrazat se abandonó al beso un momento, se sentía perfecto y quiso prolongarlo un instante más.

-Estoy listo…- escucharon y se separaron. Kaan los miraba sonriente, como habiéndolos descubierto y ella se avergonzó un poco.

-Estaba despidiéndome de tu mamá…-dijo Onur y le guiñó el ojo.

-Está bien…

-¿No te molesta? - le preguntó para sondear su opinión.

-Los novios se dan besos… yo lo sé…- dijo Kaan y Sehrazat apretó los labios.

-Y eso… está bien…- dijo Onur para ver si él le seguía la corriente.

-Sí… sí esta bien…- dijo Kaan y sonrió cuando Onur lo despeinó un poco.

Onur giró y volvió a besar sus labios brevemente mientras Kaan lo miraba. Luego el niño trajo su campera y Sehrazat lo ayudó a ponérsela…

-Te portas bien con Onur, ¿de acuerdo, Kaancito?

-Sí… me portaré bien…

-Me alegra…- dijo y besó su frente.

Sehrazat se dio cuenta de que sonreía largo rato después de que se habían ido. Le había causado gracia ver como Onur tomaba la mano de su hijo y antes de cerrar la puerta, se habían dado vuelta para saludarla con la mano…

Se fue a recostar y se puso a leer una revista vieja. Hacía siglos que no podía hacerlo, por una cosa o por otra…

Luego de almorzar, recibió la llamada de Kaan, quería contarle que había estado cabalgando y que iría a comer algo con Onur porque tenía hambre…

-Dime que se ha portado bien…- le dijo a Onur cuando Kaan le pasó el teléfono.

-Sí.. por supuesto que se portó bien… somos amigos y me prometió que lo haría…

-Bien….

-Volveremos después de comer…

-Los espero…

-¿Con un café?

-Y algunos besos…- dijo ella con una sonrisa y supo que él también sonreía.

* * *

Tres horas después, Kaan tocó el timbre y llegó apurado porque tenía que ir al baño. Besó a su madre rápidamente y salió corriendo entre risas.

Onur apretó a Sehrazat en sus brazos y ella sonrió.

-Kaan es muy dulce… yo creí que me costaría hablar con él, que hablaría poco, pero al contrario, hemos hablado mucho… me ha contado algunas cosas…

-¿Qué cosas? - preguntó Sehrazat con curiosidad y él se inclinó para besar sus labios.

Sehrazat suspiró en el beso y le brindó acceso a su boca, olvidándose de su curiosidad por un buen rato…

Onur la rozó con su cuerpo y la escuchó suspirar. Escucharon la puerta del baño y él la soltó y la vio morderse el labio con impotencia.

-Dime… - le dijo ella- ¿qué cosas te ha contado Kaan? - insistió para salir del momento intenso.

-Mmmm… de todo un poco… tus comidas favoritas, tu película favorita… tu pasión por el chocolate… y los tulipanes…

-¿Le has estado sacando información a mi pobre hijo? - le dijo con una sonrisa, fingiendo estar ofendida.

-No me hizo falta sacarle nada, él me lo contó todo…

-Kaan…

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué le contaste todo eso a Onur? - le dijo mirándolo con seriedad, apretando los labios para no reírse.

-Porque es tu novio, debe saber lo que te gusta…

-Es un buen punto…- dijo y los tres rieron.

* * *

Tomaron el café, luego se pasaron la tarde jugando con Kaan y finalmente miraron una película por televisión, cuando Kaan se fue a bañar…

-¿No te has aburrido de pasar el día con nosotros? - le preguntó ella, recostada sobre él.

-No, para nada… contigo he descubierto que me encanta la vida familiar…- ella le dedicó una sonrisa y él le guiñó el ojo.

-Veremos si piensas lo mismo cuando tengamos más hijos… y más años juntos…

-¿Tú quieres tener más hijos conmigo? - dijo él y ella temió haber cometido algún error, de pronto él se había puesto serio.

-Bueno… supongo que sí, si seguimos juntos…

-Sehrazat…

-Onur… no le des importancia a un comentario… solo quise hacerte una broma…

-Escucha…

-Onur…

-Sehrazat… yo quiero tener hijos contigo… quiero casarme contigo primero… pero creí que tú no tenías esos planes para tu vida luego de la muerte de tu marido…

-Bueno… supongo que uno va cambiando….

-Bien…

-Bien…- ella sonrió y se acomodó en sus brazos.

-Lo tendré en cuenta…- le dijo y ella lanzó una carcajada suave.

* * *

Kaan se apareció un rato después, Mihriban lo había ayudado a terminar de bañarse.

-Mamá… ¿puede quedarse Onur a dormir conmigo?

-Kaan…

-Puedo…- dijo Onur y el niño se arrojó a sus brazos y Sehrazat se quedó mirándolos- si tu mamá me deja…

-Estarás incómodo…- le dijo ella sintiéndose culpable.

-No importa… la cama es grande… ¿quieres que te cuente un cuento?- le dijo a Kaan

-Sí…- dijo Kaan

-Ve a buscarlo…- le dijo y abrazó a Sehrazat que lo miraba sin saber qué más decir.

-¿Te quedarás entonces?

-¿Te molesta?

-Para nada… me encanta que estés cerca… realmente estoy disfrutando de todo esto…

-Bien… porque yo también…

-Este…- dijo Kaan y le entregó el libro de Simbad el marino.

-Bien… vamos…- dijo y el niño esperó a que se levantara y lo tomó de la mano.

-Pasaré luego a darte las buenas noches…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Pasaré yo…- dijo Onur y le guiñó el ojo.

Onur se quedó leyéndole el libro a Kaan y cuando el niño se quedó dormido, se quedó un rato contemplándolo y luego se levantó despacio, para cumplir su promesa e ir a ver a Sehrazat.

Golpeó suavemente la puerta de su habitación y la vio recostada, ya dormida…

Quiso arrojarse en sus brazos, quedarse mirándola y sostenerla para dormir, optó por recostarse a su lado y besar su cabello con suavidad…

-Te amo…- le dijo ella entre dormida.

-Yo también…- le dijo él y la dejó allí, y se fue a dormir con Kaan…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Onur sintió los besos cálidos de ella en su cara y abrió los ojos.

Se sentía algo contracturado por la posición que había tenido para dormir y ella lo ayudó a levantarse y fueron a sentarse al sillón del living...

-Te dije que estarías incómodo… la próxima vez creo que les prestaré mi cama, así están más cómodos…

-Mientras tú te quedes con nosotros…- dijo él y besó sus labios.

-Los tres en mi cama…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza- es un mal negocio… no es tan grande...

-Deberíamos comprar una cama más grande… ¿qué te parece?

-Una locura, la habitación es pequeña…

-Entonces deberíamos pensar en mudarnos…

Sehrazat alzó las cejas y él la imitó, casi desafiándola.

-Lo tendré en cuenta…- le dijo y él sonrió.

* * *

**Bueno, ya las indirectas y las directas están preparando el campo para un próximo paso... ¿acaso lo darán? Nos vemos en el próximo, gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Onur observó el plano que Sehrazat le mostraba y arrugó el entrecejo, o no entendía o estaba distraído, la segunda opción era la más probable, debido a que ella estaba inclinada sobre la mesa, haciendo unos arreglos y la camisa que llevaba puesta, no hacía demasiado por ocultar su escote…

Lo peor es que ella había estado tan atareada con los proyectos de los últimos tiempos que él le había pedido que trabajara en su oficina solo para estar un rato con ella, y así compartir, aunque fuera el espacio de trabajo…

-¿Podemos ir a dormir a mi casa hoy? - le preguntó.

-Mmm… no lo sé… hace mucho que no paso tiempo con Kaan… por una cosa o por otra siempre llego cuando él se está yendo a dormir y no podemos hablar casi nada…

-Entiendo…

-¿Seguro? Onur…- dijo y llamó su atención blandiendo el lápiz delante del él.

-Sí… sí… yo te veo todos los días, pero te echo de menos… hace siglos que no nos tomamos un tiempo para nosotros…

-Es cierto… pero Kaan es un niño… me sentiría culpable si puedo estar con él y decido hacer algo que no sea trabajar…

-Por supuesto…

-Esto no es una competencia… ¿crees que no quiero estar contigo?

-Lo sé… no te preocupes…- dijo y ella se sentó cansada en una silla.

-Pero… ahhh…- dijo y se tocó el cuello con un gesto de dolor- me tiene mal este dolor en el cuello… debe ser por la posición al trabajar…

-Seguro que sí…- dijo él y se puso de pie y se detuvo a su lado, frotó sus manos y comenzó a masajear su cuello con suavidad…

-Mmmm… se siente increíble…- dijo ella con los ojos entrecerrados, olvidándose del trabajo por un momento…

-Imagínate que esto podría hacértelo esta noche, tranquilos, en mi cama… y complementarlo con muchos besos… y caricias… y quedarías como nueva…- terminó de decirle al oído.

-Mmmm… no me tientes, Onur… ya te dije que no es un capricho… necesito pasar tiempo con mi hijo…

-Lo sé…- dijo Onur y apretó suavemente sus hombros.

-Hablando de eso… ¿qué hora es?

-Las 7:30

-¿7:30? Es tardísimo… recuerda que puedo denunciarte por explotación laboral…

-Intento hacer cómodo tu trabajo… por si no lo notaste…

-Bien…- dijo y guardó sus cosas- ¿hablamos esta noche?

-Si no queda otra…- dijo con resignación Onur

-¿Quieres venir a cenar? Kaan estará contento de verte…

-¿Y tú?

-Pues… yo también… ¿qué pasa Onur?

-Nada… siento que últimamente no tenemos tiempo para compartir…

-Estamos juntos… pasamos tiempo juntos los fines de semana, durante la semana trabajo aquí y tú me pides que me mude a trabajar a tu oficina… no se cuantas más cosas -podemos compartir… además esto es trabajo…

-Sí… es cierto…- dijo él con pesar y ella sonrió.

-Pero no te pongas mal…- le dijo mirándolo de cerca y él miró sus labios.

-¿Y si te quedas un rato aquí, conmigo…?- le dijo acercando sus labios a los de ella, impaciente por escuchar su respuesta para no perder tiempo…

-Onur…

-No quieres…- dijo y ella se mordió el labio con algo de cansancio y él se inclinó y la besó.

Sehrazat cerró los ojos y comenzó a responderle, ella también lo echaba de menos, lógicamente, pero estaba agotada y él no estaba ayudando con su actitud…

Onur la empujó un poco y ella sintió que se recostaba sobre escritorio.

-Onur… - dijo en voz baja, sabiendo que comenzaba a sentirse estimulada.

-Shhhh… déjame solo un momento…

-Estamos en tu oficina…

-No hay nadie en la empresa y menos en este piso…

-Onur…

-Cállate, déjame besarte…- dijo él y deslizó una mano por la pierna de ella, levantando su falda para acariciarla.

Sehrazat inspiró hondo y se mordió el labio al sentir los dedos de él acariciándola…

-Onur…- dijo y él la miró a los ojos.

Se separó de ella y giró hacia la puerta, ella se quedó mirándolo agitada con el vestido algo levantado como él la había dejado y lo vio trabar la puerta. Cuando Sehrazat quiso acordar, él estaba de nuevo con ella, besándola intensamente mientras sus manos se deslizaban libremente por su cuerpo, ella comenzó a responderle los besos mientras luchaba por desabotonar su camisa y liberarlo de sus pantalones.

Onur la escuchó jadear y cerró los ojos al sentirse uno con ella y se detuvo un momento.

-Te amo…- le dijo y comenzó a moverse rítmicamente para conseguir el placer de ambos.

-Te amo… - le dijo ella y lo abrazó mordisqueando su hombro para no hacer tanto ruido.

Se entregaron a la pasión durante varios minutos y cuando todo terminó, él le sonrió casi sin fuerzas y se desconectó de ella…

-Te dije que no tomaría mucho tiempo…- le dijo y ella lanzó una risita cómplice.

-¿Me llevas a casa y te quedas a comer? - le dijo ella y le guiñó el ojo.

-Solo si me prometes unos besos y unas caricias en el sillón…

-Bueno, tendrías que esperar a que Kaan se duerma… y Mihriban también…- dijo y alzó las cejas.

-Definitivamente tengo un motivo para hacerlo…

-Me alegra…

-Bien… -dijo comenzando a vestirse- vámonos, así Kaan no sigue esperándote…

-Onur… - le dijo ella mientras se ponía el vestido otra vez.

-Dime…

-¿De verdad no te fastidia pensar que a veces tendré que dejar nuestra relación de lado por mi hijo?

-Sehrazat… a ver si me entiendes… yo te amo a ti y a todo lo que tiene que ver contigo… lo amo a Kaan… y te aviso, para que te hagas a la idea, de que me gustaría que esto siga… indeterminadamente…

-¿Indeterminadamente, dices? - le dijo ella y arrugó el entrecejo.

-Estoy pensando en un futuro contigo, Sehrazat…

-Onur…

-Solo te lo digo para que te hagas a la idea…

-Onur…

-No te asustes…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-No me asusto… yo también quiero que sepas que en caso de que me pidieras algo relacionado con el futuro…- dijo e hizo una pausa dramática que lo obligó a él a alzar las cejas para pedirle que siguiera hablando…

-Sehrazat…- le dijo luego de que ella sonriera y siguiera sin contestar...

-Aceptaría… porque te amo y no tengo dudas de lo que siento…

-Sehrazat…

-Dime…

-Lo tendré en cuenta…- le dijo sonriendo y besó su frente suavemente antes de terminar de vestirse para acompañarla a su casa, compartir tiempo con Kaan y hacer todo lo que ella quisiera.

* * *

**Bueno, esto se está poniendo más interesante. ¿Faltará mucho para dar ese paso? Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Gracias por leer!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Sehrazat levantó la vista cuando vio pasar a Onur y lo llamó. El sonrió y se asomó, a menudo les pasaba que estaban ocupados en la empresa, pero se dedicaban al menos 5 minutos para verse y no echarse de menos, sobre todo cuando trabajaban en proyectos separados…

-Dime…- dijo él con una de sus sonrisas que la cautivaban.

-Estaba pensando que si no tienes planes para esta noche, podría cocinarte algo en casa…

-Bien… hace unos días que no veo a Kaan…

-Kaan no estará…- dijo y bajó la vista, sonrojándose un poco, a pesar de toda la confianza que tenían, ella se ponía incómoda en situaciones como esa si sucedían en la empresa, en medio de un día de trabajo.

-Entiendo…

-¿Puedes?

-Por supuesto…- le dijo y le tiró un beso antes de irse.

Sehrazat sonrió y se dedicó a trabajar, quería terminar lo antes posible para poder volver a su casa y preparar todo. Obviamente que tenía planes y quería llevarlos a cabo como lo había estado pensando…

* * *

Llegó a su casa temprano y le pidió a Mihriban que llevara a Kaan a lo de sus abuelos. Había hablado con su ex suegra y como Mihriban estaba invitada a comer, se quedaría también a dormir allí.

Preparó la cena, se dio un baño y lo esperó, vestida con sencillez, pero no de entrecasa…

Él tocó el timbre de su casa y ella le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa. Onur la abrazó con ternura y hundió su nariz en su cuello. Se quedaron un rato así y luego entraron.

Ella lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a la mesa, en donde todo estaba arreglado para una cena romántica…

-¿Cuál es la ocasión? ¿acaso me olvidé de alguna fecha?

-No… solo quería celebrar nuestro amor…- dijo ella y luego de brindar tomó la copa de un trago. Sentía que necesitaría unas cuantas copas para plantearle lo que había pensado decirle…

Onur la miró y entrelazó sus dedos con ella, sobre la mesa. Comieron hablando bajo, contándose cosas y sin dejar de mirarse en ningún momento…

-Hemos terminado la botella de vino…- dijo Onur y la escuchó reír a carcajadas.

-Lo nuestro comenzó luego de que tú te emborracharas… no tengas miedo, nada malo podría suceder…- dijo ella y él tomó su mano y la besó.

-¿Estás bien? Te noto extraña…

-Bueno… digamos que estuve pensando un poco… estos últimos tiempos fueron tan distintos a como venía mi vida… estoy feliz… ¿qué puedo decirte?

-Con eso alcanza… que eres feliz…- dijo él y ella se levantó y tiró de él para llevarlo a sentarse en el sillón.

Onur la tomó entre sus brazos y ella se quedó allí, sumergida en su perfume y cerró los ojos.

Él pensó que Sehrazat se había quedado dormida porque estuvieron largo rato en silencio hasta que ella se separó y lo miró…

-Tengo un regalo para ti…- le dijo y sacó del costado del sillón una caja en forma de cubo, con un gran moño de color verde.

-Sehrazat… no te hubieses molestado… vuelvo a preguntarte… ¿acaso me olvidé de alguna fecha importante?

-No… te juro que no… ¿por qué tendría que haber un motivo de esos para que yo te compre un regalo?

-No lo sé… y créeme que si fuera así no me lo perdonaría…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Está bien… ábrelo y te explico…

Onur abrió la caja y encontró dos finas copas de cristal bien empaquetadas para que no se rompieran…

-¿Copas?

-Son un símbolo…- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Así es…

-Nuestro símbolo…

-Sí…- dijo Onur intentando decodificarla.

-Onur… cuando dije que estuve pensando, también estuve analizando lo que me pasa dentro del corazón…

-Eso es bueno…

-Y quería decirte que eres el responsable de que mi corazón haya sanado…

-Me hace muy feliz…- dijo él y besó su frente.

-Pero volviendo a las copas… las vi y las compré porque…- dijo y tragó saliva, de ninguna manera las cosas estaban fluyendo como ella creyó que lo harían.

-Sehrazat… ¿de verdad estás bien?

-Lo estoy… solo… quiero decirte algo y creí que sería más sencillo…-dijo algo seria por el nerviosismo que sentía.

-Bien… te dejaré hablar… dime, te escucho…

-Quise que las copas fueran nuestro primer objeto en común… porque… Onur… sé que esto es inusual… pero quería preguntarte si… Onur… ¿te casarías conmigo? - le dijo y él la miró sin comprender.

Pasaron varios segundos, hasta que Onur hizo un cambio en su gesto. No dijo nada, pero al menos Sehrazat supo que había comprendido.

Sehrazat sintió un dolor en su pecho, temió haber cometido un error, pensó en largarse a reír y decirle que todo había sido una broma para relajarlos un poco luego de tantos días de trabajo arduo.

Onur abrió la boca, como no pudiendo emitir siquiera un sonido y ella estuvo a punto de poner en práctica el plan B y escaparse…

-Mi vida…- dijo finalmente luego de unos cuantos segundos que parecieron horas- eres tan especial… tan particular…- le dijo acariciando su cara y perdido en sus ojos.

-Onur… yo no… es que…

-¿De dónde sacaste la idea de una propuesta así?

-Yo no… olvídalo…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza, arrepentida.

-¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Te me adelantaste… quiero morirme en este instante porque planeaba proponértelo… y fuiste tú…

-Onur…- dijo ella y sintió las manos de él en su cara…

-¿Cómo pensaste algo así?

-No lo sé… echémosle la culpa al alcohol… como todo lo que hemos hecho y nos salió bien este último tiempo… ¿entonces?

-¿Entonces qué?

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-¿Tienes alguna duda?

-Créeme, hasta hace un momento me pareció que sí…- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Escucha…- le dijo luego de besar brevemente sus labios- si quieres deshacerte de mí tendrás que buscar la orden de un juez... y hablo en serio…- le dijo y ella le sonrió y él vio que sus ojos se humedecían.

-Te amo…

-Yo también…

-Casi me matas del susto…

-¿Por qué?

-Pensé que no aceptarías…

-He estado pensando en la forma de proponértelo… en un globo aerostático… en una lancha medio de un lago, en una isla paradisíaca y terminas pidiéndomelo tú… debí imaginarme que contigo todo sería distinto…

-Acepto… hagamos todo eso… además… espero mi anillo… ¿o no me lo regalarás?

-Prometo que sí… pero ahora…- dijo y la hizo sentar sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Ahora qué? - dijo ella mirándolo con una sonrisita pícara.

-Ahora… debemos consumar esta propuesta…

-Creí que nunca lo dirías…- dijo ella y se incorporó, colocándose sobre él mientras besaba sus labios y las manos de él la recorrían con intensidad.

La ropa desapareció en cuestión de segundos y se quedaron allí, en el sillón porque no tuvieron ganas de ir a la habitación…

Hicieron el amor lentamente… se tomaron su tiempo porque no había apuro y querían que fuera especial. Aunque todas las veces lo eran…

Sehrazat se recostó sobre el cuerpo de él cuando todo terminó, mientras aquietaban sus respiraciones…

-Tenemos que decírselo a Kaan…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Le encantará la idea…

-Lo sé… me hace muy feliz…- dijo él y la apretó entre sus brazos.

-Tú me haces muy feliz a mí… gracias…- dijo ella y cerró los ojos cuando lo sintió acariciando su piel.

-Mmmm… deberíamos movernos hacia la cama…

-¿Estás incómodo?

-Un poco…

-Bien… vamos…- dijo ella y se levantó. Onur la acarició con su mirada mientras caminaban hacia la habitación y ella abrió las sábanas y se acostaron.

Onur besó su cabello y ella sonrió.

-También tenemos que elegir la fecha… hay mucho por hacer…

-¿Dejarás que algo de todo eso lo proponga yo? - dijo él y ella sonrió, tenía razón.

-Tienes razón…- dijo y se inclinó para besar sus labios- hasta mañana mi vida…

-Hasta mañana…- dijo él y suspiró. Todavía le costaba trabajo hacerse a la idea de todo lo que había sucedido esta noche, ahora tenía que esforzarse por sorprenderla con el anillo…

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado esta propuesta algo distinta. Nos vemos en el próximo. Gracias por seguir esta historia!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Kaan lanzó una carcajada cuando su mamá le tiró agua en la cabeza para enjuagarle el shampoo…

-Kaan… quédate quieto… no vamos a terminar nunca si seguimos así…- le dijo tratando de sonar seria pero muerta de risa.

-Te ríes mucho mami… me gusta que te rías…- le dijo el niño y allí fue donde ella cayó en cuenta de que tenía razón.

-No me cambies de tema, hazme caso… pero tienes razón… estoy feliz…

-¿Es porque tienes novio?

-Kaan… ¿de dónde sacas todas esas preguntas?

-¿Es por Onur?

-Insistes…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio- bueno, digamos que él me hace feliz… y tú también… que estés bien me hace feliz…

-Estoy bien… ya me curé…- le aseguró el niño y la vio secarse algunas lágrimas que se habían escapado.

-Eso me hace muy feliz…

-Sí… pero ahora pareces triste… cuando te ríes es por Onur… yo lo quiero mucho… ¿sabías?

-¿Mucho?

-Sí… es bueno… es como un papá…

-Bueno… yo quería contarte algo importante que está pasando y…

-¿Se van a casar?

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-¿No es lo que hacen los que se quieren?

-Así es… ¿Y tú qué piensas de eso?

-Me gusta que estemos todos juntos…

-¿Me autorizas a casarme?

-Sí… sí te autorizo…- dijo y la abrazó todo mojado y la mojó toda a ella.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, después de cenar, ella se duchó y se puso el pijama…

Cuando lo llevaba a dormir, sonó el timbre y ella se sorprendió cuando encontró a Onur en su puerta…

-Onur… creí que te quedarías a descansar en tu casa hoy…

-Kaan me llamó hace un rato… creo que mientras te duchabas… me pidió que viniera para leerle un cuento… aquí estoy…

-Pero… no tenías que hacerlo… no tenías que molestarte…

-¿Por qué no? Podría hacerlo e irme…

-Pero no te irás… ahora no…- le dijo ella alzando las cejas.

-¿No me dejarás?

-Seguro que no querrás irte…

-Tampoco quiero molestar… dormiré en el sillón…

-Bien… te traeré unas mantas y una almohada mientras ves a Kaan…- dijo ella sabiendo que no le permitiría dormir en otro lado que no fuera en su cama.

Kaan se emocionó cuando lo vio. Lo abrazó fuerte y le entregó el cuento que quería que él le leyese…

Se quedaron juntos un rato y cuando estaba por dormirse, Kaan le preguntó a Onur sobre el matrimonio…

-¿Tu mamá te contó?

-Sí me contó…- dijo el niño.

-¿Qué te parece?

-Quiero que se casen… y así serías mi papá…

-¿De verdad quieres eso? - dijo Onur con emoción.

-Sí…- dijo y Onur besó su mejilla con ternura y lo arropó.

-¿Te quedarás a dormir? - le preguntó.

-Tu mamá seguro me prestará unas mantas para dormir en el sillón.

-Pídele un lugar en su cama… es lindo dormir abrazado a ella…- dijo el niño y Onur por poco se pone a reír a carcajadas.

-Lo dejó durmiendo un rato después y golpeó la puerta de la habitación de Sehrazat…

-¿Ya se durmió?

-Así es… es increíble, Kaan… ya te lo he dicho, pero lo reafirmo…

-Lo sé…

-Me dijo que le habías contado lo de la boda…

-Está contento…- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Mucho…- dijo y la tomó en sus brazos.

-¿Estás cansado?

-Un poco… pero no te molestaré y me iré a dormir como prometí, al sillón…

-No hace falta…

-Lo sé… Kaan me dijo que te pidiera un lugarcito porque era lindo dormir abrazado a ti...

-Mi vida…- dijo Sehrazat y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Quieres dormir abrazado a mí?

-¿Qué te parece? - dijo él y alzó las cejas.

-Puedes quedarte entonces…- dijo ella como si en ese momento hubiese cedido.

* * *

Onur se quitó la ropa y se quedó en boxers. Se acostó a su lado y ella sonrió con placidez.

-Kaan me dijo que quería que fuese su papá…- dijo Onur con sus labios pegados al oído de ella.

-Te lo dijo… a mí también…- dijo e hizo una pausa, pensativa- Onur… si eso es demasiado para ti…

-¿Demasiado? Sehrazat… cuando me enamoré de ti y supe que tenías a Kaan, me di cuenta de que si las cosas eran como yo quería, eso implicaba que sería una figura paterna para él… y déjame decirte que ese pequeño también conquistó mi corazón…

-Lo sé… pero Kaan y yo somos un combo muy completo… quizás es demasiado…

-Nada es demasiado… Sehrazat… entre nosotros hay mucho amor… y del amor verdadero… así que olvida esas dudas que tienes… si Kaan así lo quiere y me lo permite, seré su papá…

-Gracias…- dijo y dejó escapar algunas lágrimas…

-Ahora, vamos a dormir que quiero disfrutar de tu abrazo como mi hijo me lo dijo…- Sehrazat sonrió y cerró los ojos.

Se quedaron dormidos casi en seguida y a la mañana siguiente, Onur abrió los ojos de golpe cuando sintió que alguien tocaba su cara…

-Dime… Kaan… buenos días…- dijo y trató de sonreír, aún le costaba un poco acostumbrarse a ese tipo de despertar.

-¿Me haces un lugar? - le preguntó y cuando Onur le hizo espacio para que subiese a la cama, se acomodó entre ellos.

-¿No puedes dormir?

-Quería dormir con ustedes…

-Bien…

-Mmmm… Kaan…-dijo Sehrazat y giró para mirarlo.

-Quiero dormir con ustedes…- dijo y ella sonrió y lo abrazó con ternura.

-Descansa…- le dijo Onur.

Se quedaron dormidos un rato más y luego Sehrazat se despertó y los miró un buen rato antes de levantarse para preparar el desayuno…

Sintió las manos de él en su abdomen y la nariz aspirando en su cuello mientras sacaba uno de los panes de la tostadora…

-Tenía razón Kaan… dormir en tus brazos es maravilloso…- le dijo al oído y ella sonrió.

-Como si fuera la primera vez…- dijo entre dientes, sintiendo las caricias de él erizar su piel.

-Créeme… cada vez es como la primera…- dijo él en tono grave y ella sintió que la rozaba a la altura de la espalda baja.

-Te has despertado poeta hoy…- dijo mordiéndose el labio.

-Y… algunas otras cosas más…- dijo deslizando sus dedos por debajo de la tela del pijama de ella, acariciando su abdomen…

-Onur… deberíamos desayunar y cambiarnos para ir a trabajar… ¿no crees?

-No creo que los jefes se molesten si llegamos un poco tarde, ¿verdad? ¿qué te parece?

-Mmmmm… si los jefes no se molestan… quizá podríamos demorarnos un rato más…- dijo ella y giró para abrazarlo.

-Mis tácticas de persuasión están mejorando…- dijo él y besó sus labios lentamente, disfrutándolo.

-Mamá… tengo hambre…- escucharon decir a Kaan y Onur se separó de Sehrazat algo incómodo.

-Buenos días, Kaan…- dijo Sehrazat con una sonrisa algo tímida- ya te lo sirvo…

-¿Me prestas tu ducha? - le dijo Onur y alzó las cejas.

-Te la presto…- dijo Sehrazat sonriendo divertida- parece que llegaremos a horario a trabajar…

Onur le dedicó una mirada intensa mientras la veía servirle el desayuno a Kaan…

* * *

**Bueno, esto sigue! Espero que les siga gustando, nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por seguir la historia! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Sehrazat lanzó una carcajada feliz cuando él cerró la puerta del auto de su lado, luego de que ella se subiera y corrió del otro lado para sentarse tras el volante.

Lo vio subirse y mirarla y alzó las cejas sin comprender…

-¿Adónde vamos?

-Ya verás…

-Onur… me sacaste de casa a las apuradas… ni siquiera pude cambiarme…

-No hará falta… no te preocupes…

-Pero… ¿no me darás una explicación?

-¿Confías en mí?

-Tú sabes que sí…

-Entonces no preguntes más…- dijo él y ella se acomodó en el asiento sin decir otra palabra.

Cuando pasaron cerca de la casa de Onur, ella lo miró de costado y no se pudo aguantar…

-Creí que pararíamos en tu casa…

-No… hoy no…

-¿Entonces esto no tiene que ver con los días complicados que estamos teniendo para encontrarnos?

-¿Te refieres a las cinco o seis veces que Kaan nos interrumpió, sumadas a las dos o tres que lo hizo Kerem o Bennu?

-Exacto… no sabía que llevabas la cuenta…

-Así es… y no se trata de eso…

-Ah…- dijo ella y lo miró con algo de desilusión.

Sehrazat adoraba esos momentos íntimos entre ambos y últimamente no pasaban por las interrupciones, principalmente… y cuando Onur prácticamente la raptó de su casa, creyó que tenía que ver con algún plan para poder reencontrarse como ambos querían…

* * *

La ciudad fue quedando atrás y cuando salieron a la ruta, Serhazat otra vez se perdió en los rasgos de él, y no pudo evitar preguntarle…

-Onur… ¿acaso iremos muy lejos?

-Mi vida… ¿acaso no me dijiste que confiabas en mí?

-Confío… pero me cuesta entender…

-Es porque no hay nada que entender… déjate sorprender… no todo puede ser planeado…

Ella asintió en silencio y él buscó con sus dedos los suyos y apretó su mano suavemente…

Un buen rato después, Onur detuvo el auto casi en medio de la nada y la hizo bajar…

La llevó por un sendero entre los árboles, apenas si podían ver, y tenían suerte porque esta noche la luna estaba casi llena y eso les ayudaba bastante…

Llegaron hasta un punto en el que ella pudo ver diminutas luces que centelleaban y cuando se acercaron más, se dieron cuenta de que eran pequeños faroles con velas que ambientaban una parte del lugar, al aire libre, entre los árboles…

-¿Qué es todo esto?

-Un lugar especial…

-Lo es…- dijo y se dejó abrazar por él mientras seguían caminando- me encanta…

-Cenaremos…- dijo y Sehrazat vio que detrás de un árbol bastante ancho, él había armado una mesa muy prolija con la cena para ambos…

-Onur… eres muy dulce… me encantan estas sorpresas…- dijo y lo abrazó y besó sus labios.

-Me alegra que te guste…- dijo él y la hizo sentar.

Comieron con sus manos reunidas, ella con sus ojos perdidos en los de él, algo emocionada por la sorpresa…

-Dime… ahora me toca a mí tratar de recordar si no me he olvidado de alguna fecha especial…

-Lo único especial aquí eres tú… y nuestro amor… me siento bendecido de tenerte…

-Yo también, mi vida…- dijo ella.

-Bien…- dijo él cuando terminaron de comer.

-Me has sorprendido…

-Era la idea…- dijo y se puso de pie y dio la vuelta para llegar a donde ella estaba.

Apoyó su móvil sobre la mesa y comenzó a sonar una música suave y él estiró su mano y la invitó a levantarse…

-¿Bailamos? - le dijo y ella se puso de pie y lo abrazó para bailar.

Se movieron al compás de la música y él se apartó un poco para poder observarla a los ojos…

-Quiero que siempre recuerdes que tú y Kaan lo son todo para mí…

-Lo sé… estoy aprendiendo a disfrutarlo…

-Bien… porque… no me dejaste hacer esto por mi cuenta… así que…- dijo y extrajo un estuche de su bolsillo y cuando Sehrazat iba a decir algo, conmovida al darse cuenta de lo que venía, él se arrodilló y le entregó un hermoso anillo con un brillante en el centro, rodeado de otros pequeños.

-Onur…- jadeó ella al verlo.

-¿Aceptarás este anillo como símbolo de mi amor y mi compromiso hacia ti?

-Sí…- dijo ella luego de una pausa interminable, cuando pudo encontrar su voz- sí, Onur…

Onur sacó el anillo y se lo colocó en el dedo y luego lo besó con ternura, para luego besar sus labios…

Siguieron bailando, apretados y ella lo miró a los ojos y sonrió para luego besarlo húmedamente…

-Onur…- le dijo y él supo que ella lo deseaba tanto como él a ella…

-Mi vida…

-Te necesito…- le dijo algo agitada.

-Yo también…- dijo él y la apretó entre sus brazos- ven…- agregó y tiró de ella para que lo siguiera.

Del otro lado de la mesa había dos mantas. Onur estiró una en el pasto y ella lo miró con una sonrisa…

-¿Aquí? - le preguntó y él asintió.

-No te preocupes, si hay algo que tiene este lugar, además de ser maravilloso y especial, es que también es muy privado… no hay nadie que viva por aquí…

-Bien…- dijo ella y se recostó sobre la manta y él la cubrió con su cuerpo.

Onur comenzó a besarla y luego le dedicó tiempo a toda su piel mientras iba descubriéndola lentamente, al quitarle una a una, todas sus prendas…

La sintió estremecerse mientras besaba su abdomen y se dio de que tenía frío. Así que se quitó la ropa y los tapó a ambos con la otra manta.

-¿Estás mejor? - le preguntó y ella le contestó hundiendo la nariz en su cuello y suspirando- ¿eso es un sí?

-Ya cállate y bésame…- le dijo ella y él se movió suavemente para estimularla y cuando sus labios se adueñaron de los de ella otra vez, la sintió apretar los ojos y jadear de placer al sentirlo en ella.

Los besos se hicieron lánguidos y húmedos y Onur se movió suavemente, no queriendo que todo se terminara inmediatamente.

De pronto sintió las uñas de Sehrazat raspando un poco su espalda y se detuvo para mirarla.

-Onur…- se quejó ella y él sonrió.

-¿Qué?

-Te necesito…

-¿En serio? - le dijo él y se inclinó para volver a capturar sus labios.

-Sí…

-Bien…- dijo él y retomó el ritmo suave y lánguido.

-Onur…- dijo en tono serio y él la miró, esta vez sin detenerse.

-Sólo quiero que disfrutes…

Sehrazat asintió y él volvió a sonreír.

-Relájate… - le dijo e incrementó el ritmo. La escuchó suspirar y la vio sonreír.

Onur se entregó a la necesidad que sentía por ella y a los pocos minutos, ambos se perdían en los ojos del otro, nublados por el máximo placer…

-Te amo, mi vida…- le dijo y ella lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Yo también… tanto…- le dijo y se acurrucó en sus brazos.

Sehrazat levantó su mano y observó el anillo que él le había regalado.

-¿Te gustó?

-¿Qué te parece? Me has sorprendido…

-Finalmente…- dijo él y besó su cabello antes de quedarse dormido.

No pasaron la noche allí, descansaron solo un rato y luego volvieron a casa, y ahí sí, durmieron abrazados, como ya se habían acostumbrado a hacer…

* * *

**Bueno, supongo que ya no quedan tantos capítulos de esta historia. Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por leer! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

Onur puso los ojos en blanco al ver la cara de su prometida mientras el joven de la inmobiliaria les mostraba la amplia casa que él había seleccionado para ver con ella.

-Discúlpame… ¿agradable arquitectura? Si hay algo que esta casa no tiene es comodidad… y déjame decirte que ese es el punto principal de nuestra búsqueda… luego vienen el lujo y la suntuosidad…

-Pero…- dijo el joven- don Onur me dijo que…

-Olvídate de lo que te dijo don Onur… aquí la decisión también es mía… ¿verdad mi vida? - le dijo y Onur alzó sus hombros y asintió. Ella estaba especialmente irritable en ese momento y él no quería contradecirla porque no quería problemas con ella.

-No nos gusta esta casa, ¿tienes alguna otra? - dijo Onur y se tocó el entrecejo, la migraña comenzaba a aparecer, lamentablemente.

-Onur…- dijo y le pidió permiso al joven para hablar un momento con él.

-Dime…- le dijo él cuando ella lo llevó a un costado.

-¿Realmente te parecía que esta casa era una buena opción?

-Ya no estoy tan seguro…- dijo algo confundido y ella suspiró- tú lo has dicho, si no te gusta, no hay posibilidad de que nos quedemos con ella…

-Bien… me irrita que este empleado de la inmobiliaria nos quiera vender una cosa por otra…

-El chico está haciendo su trabajo… si no te gusta nos vamos y listo… pero no discutas más…

-No discuto, defiendo mi postura…

-Está bien…-dijo él y suspiró con resignación.

Fueron a ver dos casas más, pero ninguna le terminó de gustar a Sehrazat. Luego volvieron a Binyapi y Bennu la miró analítica a su amiga, que no le dio demasiada charla cuando regresó…

-Amiga ¿estás bien?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Onur te dijo algo?

-¿Qué podría haberme dicho? Solo lo vi cuando pasó por aquí recién… ¿tuvieron problemas?

-Bueno…- dijo y dejó lo que estaba haciendo para acercarse y sentarse en el escritorio, al lado de ella.

-No me digas que están enojados…

-No… enojados no… pero hoy me llevó a ver casas para mudarnos…

-Y no te gustaron…

-Eran un desastre, Bennu… y lo peor es que las había elegido él…

-Y se ofendió cuando se lo dijiste…

-Ni siquiera eso… yo creo que Onur se está cansando de mí…

-No, no creo pero si tienes dudas, bueno… tendrías que hablar con él y preguntárselo, ¿no crees?

-Sehrazat la miró pensativa, evaluó la posibilidad de ir en ese momento y supo que, si él estaba con migraña, era imposible que las cosas terminaran bien…

-Dime… ¿tan terribles eran las casas?

-¿Honestamente?

-Honestamente…

-No… tenían algunos defectos… lo que me molestó era que el empleado de la inmobiliaria me quería vender cualquier cosa y quería convencerme de lo que yo sabía que no era así…

-Estaba haciendo su trabajo…

-Lo mismo me dijo Onur…- dijo con fastidio.

-¿Entonces? ¿te pasa algo más? Te veo algo a la defensiva…

-¿Yo? - preguntó y sonrió al ver la cara de Bennu al observar su reacción.

-Algo más te pasa… puedes decírmelo…

-Sí… la verdad es que me pasa algo más… Bennu… tengo un atraso…

-¿Un atraso amiga? - le dijo Bennu con una sonrisa emocionada.

-Así es…

-¿De cuánto estamos hablando?

-Casi un mes…

-Pero ¿cómo no te has hecho al menos un test?

-Porque no me di cuenta… porque recién el otro día, consultando mi agenda en donde tengo anotadas las fechas, caí en cuenta de que no había tenido el período el mes pasado…

-¿Entonces? ¿Le dijiste algo a Onur?

-No… por supuesto que no…

-¿Por qué? Él es tu pareja… yo puedo escucharte, aconsejarte… pero él es parte interesada en esto…

Sehrazat suspiró y bajó la vista. La verdad era que se moría de los nervios de solo pensar en como podría reaccionar Onur ante la posibilidad de un embarazo de ella, sobre todo porque doña Feride pondría el grito en el cielo, ya era suficiente con que tuviera a Kaan y si ahora venía un hijo antes de la boda…

* * *

Trató de enfocarse en el trabajo y cuando se hizo la hora de irse, Onur pasó por su oficina y la miró desde lejos.

Ahora, al menos, no estaba tan alterada, pero Onur la había visto mal aquella mañana y seguramente a ella le ocurría algo…

-Mi vida…- dijo y ella levantó la vista e hizo una mueca que se pareció a una sonrisa.

-Ya casi termino…

-Bien… ¿quieres hacer algo? ¿cenamos?

-No lo sé… no tengo hambre… y Kaan…

-Podríamos pasar a buscarlo y comer unas hamburguesas…- sugirió con una sonrisa y ella inspiró hondo.

-¿Hamburguesas otra vez? No está bien que un niño coma tantas hamburguesas Onur…

-Está bien… solo fue una idea… te llevaré a casa y te dejaré tranquila…- dijo algo cortante y ella alzó las cejas.

-¿Por qué te pones así, Onur? ¿acaso no puedo decirte lo que me parece mejor para mi hijo?

-¿Yo me pongo así? ¿y cómo te pones tú? Cada comentario que te hago es para discutir… siempre le encuentras algo… no importa lo que diga o cuales sean mis intenciones…

-Entonces estás cansado de mí…

-Estoy cansado de que estés a la defensiva siempre… siento que no estás bien conmigo y no tengo idea de qué te hice, Sehrazat… no tengo pistas…

La vio inspirar hondo, tratando de calmarse y de alguna manera se tranquilizó, él no quería decirle todas esas cosas, pero tenía que hacerla reaccionar… algo le estaba sucediendo y había que resolverlo…

-¿Me dirás que te pasa?

-Siento que estás cansado de mí… cada cosa en la que no coincido contigo es para problemas…

-Tres casas te llevé a ver… tres casas que te mostró el empleado de la inmobiliaria que no te cayó bien, pero tres casas que yo mismo elegí porque creí que eran potenciales hogares para estar toda la vida juntos…

-Onur…

-Y sin embargo te encargaste de decir que eran un desastre… y no te importó si a mi me gustaban o no… todo se trataba de tu pequeña batalla contra ese joven…

-Onur…

-Tuve migraña todo el día, sin embargo, esperé que terminaras tu trabajo y vine a buscarte para hacer algo juntos… porque soy un idiota que quiere pasar cada segundo de su vida a tu lado… ¿y el cansado soy yo? Me parece que estás siendo un poco injusta…

-Tengo un atraso…- dijo ella y bajó la vista cuando él la miró sorprendido, sin palabras…

-¿Un atraso, dices? - dijo luego de una pausa interminable.

-Así es… el mes pasado no tuve mi período… pero no me había dado cuenta hasta hace dos días…

-¿Entonces?

-Nada… estoy alterada por eso… nerviosa, me siento insegura…

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Porque creí que podría manejarlo hasta tener una respuesta…

-Evidentemente no pudiste… me alegra que me lo contaras…

-¿Qué piensas? - dijo y se mordió el labio con impaciencia.

-¿De verdad me lo preguntas?

-Por supuesto… eres un hombre público, tu madre se resignó a que yo tuviera un hijo que no es tuyo y ahora esto…

-¿Mi madre? Aquí no importa mi madre… importamos tu y yo, y ese bebé… si es que estás embarazada…

-Es cierto… ¿entonces?

-Entonces… mi vida… si estás embarazada, yo sería el hombre más feliz de la tierra, porque como te dije varias veces estos días, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti… y eso incluye tener hijos, ahora o cuando sea…

-Bien…-dijo ella con los ojos húmedos y sacó una caja de su cartera- porque sería bueno que me hiciera el test y que tú estuvieses a mi lado…- le dijo y él la tomó entre sus brazos.

-Ahí es donde siempre quiero estar… ¿vamos a casa? Así estarás más tranquila…- le dijo y entrelazó sus dedos con ella, luego de ayudarla a ponerse su abrigo…

Sehrazat lo miró de costado y sonrió. Había estado tan nerviosa con ese tema que no se había permitido pensar que las cosas podrían ser tan fáciles, ella siempre pensaba lo peor, no era que no tuviera motivos, había pasado por cosas muy complicadas en su vida, pero con Onur todo era distinto…

* * *

**¿Será que Sehrazat está embarazada? Veremos como sigue, y será pronto! Prometido! Gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

Sehrazat caminó cansadamente hacia su oficina y Bennu la miró con preocupación…

-Amiga… ¿sigues preocupada por el atraso?

-Así es…- dijo y bajó la vista.

-Pero… ¿por qué no te haces un test?

-Ya me lo hice, Bennu…- dijo y suspiró.

-¿Entonces?

-Me dio negativo… no estoy embarazada… pero aún no pasó nada y estoy muy nerviosa…

-Deberías hacerte un análisis… así despejarías las dudas y además sabrías que es lo que realmente ocurre….

-Pero… no te dije que el test me dio negativo…

-Podría ser un falso negativo…

-¿No es que esos tests son casi exactos?

-Cuando dan positivo… cuando son negativos no hay total seguridad…

Sehrazat sintió que se le iluminaban los ojos y Bennu comprendió. Su amiga se había ilusionado con el hecho de estar embarazada, a pesar de su preocupación y ahora veía una pequeña luz de esperanza…

Se sentó en su escritorio, luego de prometerle a Bennu que se haría un análisis lo antes posible.

_Su mente volvió al momento, la noche anterior en que, con manos temblorosas, había sacado el test del recipiente para comprobar que había solo una línea dibujada._

_Onur se había entristecido_

_-¿Estás más tranquila? - le había dicho luego de fundirse en un tierno abrazo con ella._

_-Supongo que sí…- dijo y él la apartó de su cuerpo para mirarla a los ojos._

_-Bien… tengo que confesarte que me había ilusionado con la idea…- le dijo y besó sus labios con suavidad._

_-Ya podremos tener nuestros hijos… te lo prometo…- le dijo ella y se recostaron un momento en la cama, abrazados y en silencio._

_Luego él la había llevado a su casa y ella se había ido a duchar antes de dormirse._

_Lo inexplicable era que había llorado amargamente durante todo el baño, diciéndose a sí misma que solo se trataba de aflojar las tensiones que había sufrido ante la posibilidad del embarazo…_

_Pero supo que realmente estaba triste, desanimada y el comentario de Onur no había ayudado en nada…_

-Aquí tienes…- dijo Bennu y Sehrazat volvió a la realidad de golpe.

-¿Qué es esto? - le dijo recibiendo la tarjeta que su amiga le entregaba.

-El teléfono de mi médico… ¿por qué no vas a verlo y te sacas las dudas?

Sehrazat miró la tarjeta y asintió. Levantó el teléfono y marcó el número. Bennu sonrió cuando la secretaria le dio turno para ese mismo día a la tarde.

-Así te quedarás más tranquila… es un excelente profesional y podrá responder todas tus dudas…

-Gracias amiga…- le dijo y Bennu extendió su mano y apretó la de ella.

* * *

Al mediodía Onur se apareció en su oficina y la invitó a almorzar. Le dedicó una sonrisa algo triste a Bennu que supo que él estaba al tanto e igual de triste que ella…

-Onur…- dijo cuando estaban ya sentados con sus platos de comida enfrente.

-Dime…

-Tengo turno con el médico dentro de unas horas…

-¿Con el médico? ¿Te sientes mal?

-Solo… quiero saber si este atraso tiene que ver con algo más… estar segura…

-Estuve… tratando de informarme… leí por ahí que, aunque el test de negativo… eso no significa que no estés embarazada…

-Lo sé… Bennu me lo dijo hoy… yo no sabía… me siento una tonta…

-Bueno, yo tampoco lo sabía… pero eso quiere decir que quizás…

-Mejor no hablemos de eso…- dijo y su gesto se ensombreció.

-Bien… intentemos relajarnos… dime… ¿qué tal una cena romántica mañana para el día de San Valentín?

-Me gusta la idea…- dijo ella y trató de ponerse de buen humor.

-Bien…- dijo Onur y sonrió.

Unas horas más tarde, Sehrazat salió del consultorio del médico y fue directamente al laboratorio a hacerse el análisis que le había indicado.

Le dijeron que el resultado estaría probablemente el día siguiente, que le avisarían y trató de no pensar.

Se entretuvo con Kaan durante la cena y luego de acostarlo, recibió una llamada de Onur.

-El médico me indicó hacerme un análisis, supongo que eso descartará el embarazo…

-Si no es así…

-Por supuesto…

-¿Cuándo tendrás los resultados?

-Me avisarán del laboratorio cuando los tengan…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Bien… que descanses, mi vida…

-Tú también…

-Me gustaría tanto estar allí para abrazarte y dormir contigo…

-A mí también… te diría que vengas, pero es mejor que ambos descansemos…

-Así es… buenas noches…

Sehrazat se quedó despierta un buen rato, su cabeza no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el posible embarazo.

La última vez que miró el reloj antes de quedarse dormida eran casi las tres de la mañana…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Kaan la despertó con el desayuno, ayudado por Mihriban y una hermosa flor.

Sonriente, se quedó un buen rato abrazada a su hijo y cuando sonó el timbre de su casa, se imagino que quizás Onur había ido a buscarla.

Se sorprendió cuando en lugar de encontrarse con Onur se encontró con el chico que hacía los repartos de la florería que le traía un enorme ramo de tulipanes.

-Muchas gracias…- dijo y recibió el ramo y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

-Tengo esta carta y esta caja también…. señorita…- dijo el joven y le extendió una caja con un enorme moño color rojo y un sobre rosado…

Sehrazat abrió la caja y se encontró con sus chocolates favoritos, Kaan la miró con una sonrisa y estiró su mano para que ella lo convidara…

-Te daré uno si te vas a cambiar para ir a la escuela…

-Sí, mami…- dijo el niño y se fue corriendo con el chocolate.

Sehrazat se sentó en el sillón y se puso a leer la nota…

"_Mi vida:_

_No hay nada en este mundo que quisiera más que estar contigo en este mismo instante, tomar tus manos, perderme en tus ojos, besar tus labios y quedarme pegado a ti… pero desafortunadamente tuve que hacer un viaje importante para la empresa. _

_No te preocupes, estaré libre para la cena que te prometí y que no puedo esperar a compartir contigo…_

_Espero que tus flores y chocolates favoritos, junto a esta carta te hagan perdonarme por no poder compartir todo este, nuestro primer día de San Valentín juntos…_

_Te amo, y estaré contando los minutos para verte esta noche._

_Onur"_

Sehrazat suspiró y guardó la carta en el sobre. Miró su móvil y lo llamó. El teléfono estaba apagado así que intuyó que Onur estaría viajando…

Se vistió rápidamente y luego de dejar a Kaan en la escuela, decidió irse a Binyapi.

* * *

El dia se pasó rápido y cuando se iba a su casa, recibió la llamada del laboratorio. Se puso algo tensa y preguntó si podían darle los resultados por teléfono.

Onur la pasó a buscar y se perdieron en un abrazo interminable. La llevó a comer a un lugar muy exclusivo de la ciudad y allí le contó sobre su viaje…

-¿Me has perdonado por no haber podido estar contigo en todo el día?

-Bueno… digamos que lo intento… pero debes prometerme que el próximo año no nos despegaremos un solo minuto…

-Prometido…- dijo levantando la mano y sonriendo.

-Bien…

-Te compré esto…- dijo y le extendió un estuche y ella, al abrirlo encontró una cadena con un pendiente en forma de corazón con una piedra color verde…

-Es hermoso, Onur… me has regalado demasiadas cosas…

-Tú te mereces esto y mucho más…

-Y yo no te compré nada… pero tengo un regalo…

-¿Un regalo? ¿otro más que el que significa estar contigo?

-Onur… mi vida… finalmente pude confirmarlo… estamos esperando un hijo… el del test fue un falso negativo…- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y él abrió los suyos como tratando de procesar la información…

-Un hijo…- dijo y tomó sus manos.

-Así es… me enviaron los resultados hace un rato… tengo 8 semanas de gestación…

-No puedo creerlo… en un punto era lo que más deseaba, pero me había hecho a la idea de que quizá no fuera en este momento…

-No fue así…- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Salieron al terminar la cena y fueron a la casa de él para pasar un momento juntos.

Él la tomó entre sus brazos y deslizó sus manos hacia abajo para acariciar su vientre.

-Estoy muy emocionado con nuestro bebé… siento que mi felicidad será completa con él, con Kaan y contigo…

-Yo también… estaba tan preocupada creyendo que tendrías prejuicios que cuando me dijiste que te haría feliz, y luego el test dio negativo… me deprimí un poco…

-Pero ahora estás bien ¿estás bien? - le repitió y besó su frente mientras sus manos se detenían sobre su abdomen, por debajo de la camisa que ella llevaba puesta y la seguían acariciando.

Onur la levantó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta la cama. Exploró su cuerpo minuciosamente, pero con delicadeza, ella a menudo lo observaba y se daba cuenta de que más allá del deseo, él le estaba mostrando una especie de veneración.

Hicieron el amor y se pasaron la noche uno en brazos del otro. Por momentos besándose y en otros sonriendo y también llorando con emoción…

-Este es el mejor día de San Valentín de toda mi vida…

-No te preocupes, porque además de que será el primero de muchos, prometo que cada año será mejor…

-¿Mejor que este?

-Mmmm- dijo él y arrugó el entrecejo- puedo prometer más romanticismo, pero no más emoción…

Ella se acurrucó en sus brazos cuando vio que amanecía y suspiró. Ahora podía decir que era completamente feliz…

* * *

**Feliz día de San Valentín para todos! Espero que les siga gustando! Nos vemos en el próximo! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

Onur entrelazó los dedos con Sehrazat cuando entraron a la casa de doña Feride. Habían acordado hablar con ella para darle la noticia de que tendría un nieto y la fueron a visitar unos días después, cuando ya se habían amoldado a las sensaciones que les producían esas novedades a ellos…

-Onur… Sehrazat… queridos… no me avisaron que vendrían… les hubiera preparado una rica comida…

-No te preocupes, madre… solo queríamos venir a verte…

-Doña Feride… ¿cómo está?

-Estoy muy bien… esperando novedades sobre la boda…- dijo y alzó las cejas, Sehrazat le lanzó una mirada a Onur, preguntándose si era bueno lanzar la "novedad" en rápidamente.

-Será muy pronto, mamá…-dijo Onur.

-Me alegra… pasen…- dijo y se sentaron en el sillón, Sehrazat lo más cerca de Onur que pudo.

Comenzaron a hablar de cosas relacionadas con la boda y Sehrazat se puso algo tensa. No era que no pudiese esperar, pero en un punto, quería sacarse el peso de encima y confesarle la noticia a su suegra para poder seguir adelante con todo…

-Doña Feride…- dijo Sehrazat y se mordió el labio con nerviosismo- queríamos comentarle con Onur algo…

-Dime querida…

-Se trata de algo que nadie sabe y queríamos contárselo a usted antes…- continuó y Feride miró a Onur, esperando tener alguna pista de lo que sucedía.

-Madre… estamos esperando un bebé con Sehrazat…- dijo y Feride se quedó muda.

Sehrazat apretó la mano de Onur, la cual no se acordaba haber tomado en ningún momento, pero sintió que era muy necesaria para sentirse a salvo…

-Madre…- intentó Onur, tratando de que su madre no demorara tanto en dar su veredicto, Feride podía ser la mujer que lo trajo al mundo, pero era trágicamente conocida por sus opiniones solo basadas en lo que la gente pudiera pensar…

-Qué sorpresa…- dijo la mujer sin un solo atisbo de emoción.

-Madre…

-Doña Feride…- dijo y la mujer clavó sus ojos en ella, como si fuera a detenerla, a impedirle que siguiera hablando, sin embargo, asintió, dándole a entender que la escuchaba- yo sé que usted piensa que no es el momento, pero quiero decirle que me hace muy feliz que este niño la tenga como abuela…

-Querida…- dijo y sonrió- es cierto, el momento podría haber sido mejor… pero estoy feliz por ustedes… y por mí por supuesto…

-Pues… madre… no parece…- dijo Onur.

-Onur…- lo interrumpió Sehrazat.

-Creo que me cuesta un poco expresarlo… sobre todo porque toda mi vida fui muy prejuiciosa… pero estoy feliz… ahora sí… deben casarse lo antes posible…- dijo y Onur suspiró.

-Por supuesto… no íbamos a tardar demasiado tampoco…- dijo Onur con displicencia.

-Y… ¿cómo te has sentido?- dijo mirando a Sehrazat.

-Mas o menos en las mañanas…- dijo Sehrazat con una sonrisa.

-Ah, eso lo recuerdo… Onur me hizo perder peso… no podía comer nada… me la pasaba todo el tiempo descompuesta…

-Lo siento…- dijo Onur que ya estaba fastidiado.

-No es tu culpa…- dijo Feride dirigiéndole una mirada cómplice a Sehrazat.

-Por supuesto…- dijo ella y sonrió.

Se quedaron un buen rato hablando con Feride hasta que Onur decidió que ya era suficiente tortura para ambos y luego de que a ella le diera un ataque de amor con su futura nuera y la besara y abrazara con excesivo cariño, se fueron a la casa de ella.

* * *

Kaan los recibió y se pegó a su mamá como hacía el último tiempo, aunque todavía no estuviese al tanto de la noticia de su hermanito en camino.

Mihriban le entregó un vaso de jugo de frutas y Sehrazat miró a Onur con algo de fastidio.

-Me hace tomar esto todos los días… estoy cansada…- se quejó.

-Mihriban te cuida… además… le salvó la vida a nuestro hijo, créeme, yo tomaría cualquier cosa que ella me diera…- le dijo él con una sonrisa divertida al ver que ella suspiraba y asentía.

-¿Por qué tomas eso, mami? - le preguntó Kaan todavía abrazado a su cuello.

-Porque hace bien, Kaan…- dijo Sehrazat y miró a Onur con una sonrisa, hacía un par de días que Kaan andaba preguntando cosas que le parecían distintas a la rutina habitual.

-¿Y por qué yo no lo tomo? ¿Y Onur?

-Bueno, porque…

-¿Por qué le hace bien al bebé? - preguntó Kaan y Onur abrió los ojos como platos, no dando crédito a lo que acababa de oír.

-Kaan… hijo…- dijo Sehrazat- pero… ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

-No sé…- dijo y Onur miró a Sehrazat y asintió, era evidente que no podían mentirle porque sería peor.

-Hijo… es cierto… le hace bien al bebé…- dijo Sehrazat y se sintió un poco mejor.

-Dime… ¿te gustaría la idea de un hermanito, Kaan? - preguntó Onur con cuidado, acariciándole la cabeza.

-Sí… sí me gustaría… porque ustedes me van a querer a mí también…

-¿Por qué no te querríamos? - preguntó Sehrazat con algo de empatía hacia él.

-Porque un amigo de la escuela me dijo que sus papás no lo querían más, él tiene un hermanito pequeño ahora…

-Entiendo…- dijo Sehrazat- pero Kaancito… eso no funciona así...- dijo y miró a Onur para que le diese una mano.

-Kaan… los papás aman a todos sus hijos… ninguno le quita el amor al otro… nuestro corazón es suficientemente grande para tenerlos a todos…

-¿Entiendes, Kaan? - quiso saber Sehrazat.

-Sí… sí, entiendo…- dijo el niño y asintió con una sonrisa- ya sabía que lo que me dijeron no era cierto…

-¿Lo sabías? - dijo Onur enternecido.

-Porque se que ustedes no dejarían de quererme…-dijo con resolución y ellos no pudieron evitar tomarlo entre sus brazos y besarlo con ternura.

-Claro que no podríamos- dijo ella mientras besaba su mejilla.

-Ayyyy…- se quejó cuando los tres cayeron al sillón riendo.

* * *

Un rato después, luego de cenar, Onur le prometió a Kaan quedarse a dormir, pero el niño entendió que dormiría en la habitación con su madre…

-Pero ¿puedo quedarme un rato con ustedes en la cama?

-Solo un rato y hasta que te duermas, luego yo te llevaré a tu cama y dormirás allí…- le dijo Onur y el niño asintió y se acomodó entre ambos.

Sehrazat sonrió y miró a Onur luego de besar la mejilla de su hijo. Onur levantó su mano, acarició la cabeza de Kaan y luego la depositó sobre el vientre de Sehrazat, que lo miró con emoción y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Kaan se movió un poco y aunque tenía los ojos cerrados, apoyó su manita sobre la de Onur, dándole a entender que él también quería algo de contacto con su hermano.

Sehrazat sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, y ella que creía que había sido feliz antes…

Un rato más tarde, abrió los ojos y vio como Onur se llevaba en brazos a Kaan, que dormía plácidamente.

Unos minutos después volvió y le sonrió al verla despierta…

-Pensé que te habías quedado dormida ya…

-Me quedé dormida, pero me desperté cuando te llevabas a Kaan…

-Lo siento… no quise hacer ruido…

-No es por ti… además, quería que me abraces para dormir y que me digas cosas bonitas al oído…- dijo con una sonrisa seductora.

-Mmmm…- dijo él acomodándose detrás de ella y suspirando en su oído- ¿qué quieres escuchar?

-Si lo supiera no querría que me lo digas, ¿no crees?

-Es cierto… - dijo y habló más bajo- me estoy muriendo por convertirme en tu marido… quiero dormir en tus brazos para siempre…

-Mmmm…- dijo ella y sonrió- sabes qué decir… adelante…

Cada vez que pienso en ti, y en nuestros hijos, me doy cuenta de que no podría ser más feliz…

-¿De verdad piensas eso? - le preguntó ella girando la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Por supuesto… no podría decirlo sino… ¿qué hay de ti?

-Me pasa lo mismo…- dijo ella y se acomodó en sus brazos.

Faltaba muy poco para la boda, pero todo eso tan nuevo que compartían como familia era una especie de adelanto de lo que sería, en un futuro, la vida juntos…

* * *

**Bueno, tengo que decirlo, el próximo será el último capítulo de la historia. Sé que quizá podría haberla seguido, pero supongo que comprenderán que 23 capítulos cuando estaba programada para uno o dos, fueron suficientes. Gracias por leer esta historia, nos vemos en el último capítulo! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

Sehrazat sonrió al ver, por el amplio espejo, que Onur entraba al baño a donde ella había ido para refrescarse hacía un momento…

-Onur…- dijo solamente cuando sintió los labios de él sobre su cuello, besándola con suavidad, pero húmedamente.

-Mi vida… me muero por escaparme de aquí contigo…- dijo y suspiró sobre su hombro descubierto, haciéndola estremecerse.

-Es nuestra boda… no podemos escaparnos…- dijo con una sonrisa, tratando de que las sensaciones que sus caricias le provocaban no la sobrepasaran y terminara cediendo sin pensar.

-Se supone que deberíamos escaparnos, es lo que hacen las parejas…- dijo él y desplazó sus manos hacia su vientre.

-Onur…- se quejó ella y giró entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué? - le dijo perdido en sus ojos y luego mirando sus labios- no hice nada malo…

-Estás borracho…

-De amor por ti…- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Onur…- dijo comenzando a sentir que sus hormonas la traicionaban y que quería arrojarse en brazos de él y dejar que sus impulsos fluyeran.

-Tú sabes que el alcohol fue quien nos empujó a estar juntos…- dijo él deslizando sus manos hacia la cadera de ella y acariciándola mientras le mostraba cuan estimulado estaba por la cercanía y la conversación que tenían.

-Eso es porque éramos dos necios que no queríamos afrontar la realidad…

-¿Qué realidad?

-Nosotros nos hemos amado desde el minuto cero… y fue difícil reconocerlo…

-Para ti, porque yo lo he reconocido desde allí…

-Bueno… puede ser…

-¿Qué tal si dejamos de hablar y subimos a nuestra suite?- le preguntó alzando las cejas.

-¿Y los invitados?

-¿Qué importa? No se darán cuenta…

-¿Cómo que no? Onur... es nuestra boda…- dijo ella sonriendo enternecido por la insistencia de él.

-Sehrazat... eres mi esposa ahora… así que harás lo que te diga…- le dijo con seriedad.

-No empieces con eso, Onur… - ella se puso algo a la defensiva y él lanzó una carcajada.

-Sabía que no te convencería con eso… volvamos a lo de antes…- dijo y se inclinó hacia su oído y ella cerró los ojos al escucharlo…

-Onur…- dijo sintiendo que hiperventilaba.

-Eso solo ocurrirá si nos vamos a nuestra habitación ahora mismo…- le dijo y ella se mordió el labio con resignación.

-Supongo que no nos echarán de menos…- dijo y sonrió.

* * *

Onur tomó de la mano a su esposa y cuando salían del baño, tratando de escurrirse entre la gente, Melek los detuvo….

-Amigos… la boda está saliendo increíble… ¿verdad?

-Así es…- dijo Sehrazat.

-Bien… ¿estás bien? Te ves algo pálida…

-Justamente eso le decía a Onur…- dijo y miró de costado a su marido- Melek, sé que todavía falta, pero creo que nos iremos a la habitación… estoy agotada… necesito descansar tranquila… ¿podrás manejarlo?

-¿Un rato o no volverán?

-Estos días han sido agotadores… quiero cuidarme, necesito dormir un día entero…- dijo Sehrazat y Onur asintió.

-Bien…- dijo Melek y los abrazó con ternura- déjenlo en mis manos…- dijo ella y los acompañó al ascensor.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron, Onur se inclinó sobre ella y besó sus labios con intensidad, más preocupado por lo que vendría…

-¿Tienes la llave? - preguntó ella cuando caminaban hacia la habitación.

-Por supuesto…- dijo él y sonrió, Sehrazat lo miró con ternura, se tambaleaba un poco y ella quería que descanse… al menos un rato y que después le cumpliera sus promesas…

Cuando entraron, ella comenzó a quitarse el arreglo del cabello y él la observó mientras se desvestía…

Sehrazat se estremeció un poco cuando lo sintió contra su espalda, totalmente desnudo, ayudándola a soltar su cabello…

Onur besó su hombro y luego dejó un rastro húmedo hasta su cuello mientras sus manos se ocupaban de cada botón del vestido para dejarlo caer lo más rápido posible…

Cuando terminó su tarea y el vestido cayó, levantó sus brazos y colocó sus manos sobre su vientre que apenas se notaba, ella recién había cumplido los tres meses de embarazo….

Luego deslizó la única prenda que los separaba, la ropa interior de ella hacia abajo y sus manos volvieron a su vientre y luego ascendieron hasta su pecho, entonces la vio cerrar los ojos en el reflejo del espejo…

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó ella con los ojos cerrados, solo consciente de las caricias de él.

-Perfecto…- dijo él y rozó su espalda baja, estimulado.

-¿No quieres descansar un rato?

-¿Tú sí?- le preguntó él mientras seguía con las caricias.

-Lo único que quiero ahora mismo es sentirte en mí…-le dijo ella y abrió los ojos para mirarlo.

-Muy bien…- le dijo él y la condujo hacia la cama.

Onur se recostó y ella se quedó mirándolo un momento. Sabía que sus hormonas influían en su deseo, pero lo encontraba irresistible, a pesar del cansancio…

Se colocó sobre él y descendió hasta que lo sintió completándola…

-Te amo…- le dijo y él entrecerró los ojos y sonrió.

-Yo te amo más…- le dijo y la hizo perder la noción del tiempo…

* * *

El encuentro no duró demasiado porque ambos estaban desesperados, esos días habían sido largos y extenuantes…

Cuando todo terminó se quedaron dormidos casi inmediatamente y al mediodía del día siguiente Onur se despertó con el sonido del teléfono…

-Diga…- dijo Onur sobresaltado- ¿madre?

-Onur… querido… discúlpenme por molestar… solo quería saber sobre mi nuera… Melek nos contó que no se sentía bien…

-Sehrazat está muy bien… necesitábamos dormir… y lo hicimos, no te preocupes…

-¿Me la pasas? Me gustaría saludarla…

-Madre, te pido disculpas, pero aún duerme… prefiero que se despierte cuando ella quiera….

-No te preocupes… entiendo… - dijo y cortaron la comunicación.

Onur se quedó mirándola un buen rato y luego la acomodó boca arriba y comenzó a besar su piel…

Se pasó un buen rato haciéndolo y escuchando algún que otro suspiro porque ella dormía profundamente.

Sehrazat se despertó luego, con la agradable sensación de las caricias de su marido y le sonrió al verlo sumergido en ella…

-Promesas son promesas…- le dijo con una sonrisa y comenzó a testear la zona de su ombligo y siguió hacia abajo.

-Onur…- jadeó ella cuando sintió que las caricias se volvían lánguidamente íntimas…

No salieron de la habitación en todo el día, solo pidieron algo de comida cuando casi era más la hora de la merienda que del almuerzo…

* * *

Se mudaron a una enorme casa y allí pasaron algunos meses…

Una mañana de verano, Sehrazat estaba a punto de parir pero por decisión propia había seguido trabajando.

Corregía unos planos junto a Onur cuando sintió que se mojaba y miró a Onur con una sonrisa…

-Onur… creo que el bebé nacerá pronto…

-¿Sí? - le dijo él con una sonrisa de placidez.

Salieron hacia la clínica y en el camino avisaron a todos los que pudieron…

El trabajo de parto duró poco, porque se decidió una cesárea, los latidos habían bajado un poco de intensidad y los médicos no quisieron esperar…

Murat nació al poco rato, eligieron su nombre por su significado, "deseo hecho realidad" y Onur sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas cuando lo vio llorando por primera vez y en sus brazos.

Sehrazat los contempló en silencio y con una sonrisa cuando los llevaron a la habitación en donde pasarían un par de días hasta poder irse a casa…

-Mi vida… tú y este niño, y Kaan, por supuesto… me hacen el hombre más feliz de la tierra…- dijo él y besó su frente, mientras le entregaba el pequeño en sus brazos para que lo amamantara y calmara su llanto.

-Tú y ellos son todo para mí, también…- le dijo ella y sonrió, luego miró a su hijo y se enterneció cuando el pequeño dejó de llorar y se prendió a su pecho para comenzar a alimentarse.

Onur entrecerró los ojos mientras los observaba y tuvo ganas de reír a carcajadas… sintió que no podría ser más feliz de lo que era y la sonrisa tuvo que ver con que se había sentido así cada minuto desde que estaba junto a Sehrazat y estaba seguro de que seguiría siendo así por el resto de su vida…

**FIN**

**Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia tanto como yo al escribirla, prometo que estos días estrenaré otra que tengo pensada. Gracias por leer! **


End file.
